L'Indifférence De L'Amour
by MammaDiva
Summary: De retour après des années, Stiles revient à BH avec une surprise qui va en étonner plus d'un, Derek va t'il retenter sa chance avec Stiles après les années ignorance amoureuse, va t-il laisser son oncle tenter sa chance, ou peux t-il se faire pardonner ? Derrière son retour beaucoup de questions surgissent et resurgissent. AU Sterek After fin S04
1. Prologue

Voici pour vous en avant première une nouvelle fiction sortit de mon cerveau, mon dieu que j'ai des idées avec eux, donc je préviens, ma bêta est encore malade, je fais en sorte de pas trop faire de fautes, alors les commentaires sur l'orthographe et autres vous pouvez oublier de suite, ensuite c'est un AU, qui suit la fin de la saison 4...sauf que et oui sauf que Erica n'est pas morte, car je la kiff, désolé pour Boyd. Ensuite Alison est décédée paix a son âme.

TW appartient a Jeff Davis ( sinon il y aura beaucoup de changements) sauf l'histoire et éventuellement quelques personnages OC qui peuvent se balader par ci par la.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, une petite RW pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez.

AH OUI PRÉCISION C EST UNE STEREK

* * *

LIDLA – Chapitre 00 – Prologue

Il sortit de sa Dodge en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait a l'arrière.

Il regarda l'immeuble face à lui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il revenait à Beacon Hills après quatre ans a Boston

Apres sa fuite de Beacon Hills, il avait atterri à Boston et s'était mis a la recherche d'un job et d'une colocation, ce qu'il trouva vite.

Il était devenu barman dans un club gay de la ville, à force de trainer avec Danny quand son homme le délaissé il avait rapidement appris à faire des cocktails, et pour l'appartement, il partageait un duplex avec sa nouvelle amie Jenna la serveuse et Victor son frère jumeau gogo super sexy de la boite.

Il avait fallut que ses nouveaux amis soient des loups garous oméga, mais il s'en foutait, ils étaient sympa et très câlins, enfin surtout Victor, qui lui faisait pensait a Isaac.

Au cours de la seconde année, Jenna lui avait fait une demande qu'il avait d'abord refusé, mais sous l'insistance de celle-ci et de Victor, il accepta de devenir le père biologique de son enfant.

Cette année là, Victor avait eut un accident avec la voiture de Stiles, qui du dire adieu à Roscoe, sa fidèle Jeep, Stiles était en colère contre Victor mais il oublia vite l'incident quand Jenna lui offrit une Dodge Journey, un monospace familial pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

Ce jour là ce fut la joie dans le duplex, bisous, câlins, jus de pomme pour la futur mère et bière pour les deux hommes.

Le début de la troisième année, un heureux évènement et une tragédie eut lieu, le 07 Janvier 2020, Jeffrey Plath Stilinski naquit et Jenna Plath mourut suite a l'accouchement malgré ses pouvoirs de régénération.

L'année 2020 suivi son cours malgré l'absence pesante de Jenna, Victor fit de son mieux pour élever son neveu avec Stiles.

La quatrième année, alors que tout allait bien, Victor fut tué par des chasseurs, et Stiles à du fuir avec son fils de peur qu'ils s'en prennent a eux.

Et le voila de retour a Beacon Hills devant l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie.

Il sortit le sac de voyage de son fils du coffre qu'il referma délicatement, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière qu'il fit coulissait, il mit le porte bébé et installa son fils dedans, de façon à ce que ses battement de cœur berce son enfant.

Il prit les sac et traversa le parking jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il sonna a l'interphone, angoissant a son arrivée a l'improviste chez elle, l'appareil grésilla et une voix féminine répondit

_ **Oui, qui Est-ce ?** demanda t-elle

_ **C'est moi Lydia !**

Une silence pesant fit place, et seul le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui annonça qu'elle accepter de le voir.

_ **C'est au 3 eme étage l'appartement 7, c'est le seule de l'étage.**

_ **D'accord**

Il entra et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le temps de la montée, il appréhendait les retrouvailles, pendant le première année de son exil, ils s'étaient appelés toutes les semaines, mais courant la second en après qu'elle lui ai rabâcher de rentrer, il avait coupé les ponts, pas seulement pour ça mais surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, et l'arrivé de l'enfant chamboulait tous ses sens.

Il traversa le couloir, serrant son fils contre lui, il avait toujours peur qu'il disparaisse, même si à deux ans il était inconcevable qu'un petit louveteau qui ne quittait jamais son père d'une semelle puisse avoir envie de partir de lui-même.

Il libera un de ses bras en posant le sac et sonna, de l'autre cote de la porte, il etendit le juron étouffait d'une personne qui se cogne le petit orteils contre un mur, puis la porte s'ouvrit a la volée et laissa dévoilé un jeune femme de 25 ans dans un peignoir blanc immaculé ouvert sur un déshabillé de satin rouge, des cheveux blond vénitien attachés en queue de cheval.

Sur le pas de son appartement, Lydia s'émerveilla sur la petite chose que tenait délicatement son ami plus vieux de quatre ans, un ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son départ pour Boston.

_ **Mon dieu Stiles entre** , elle s'écarta et laissa entrer les deux individus.

Elle referma la porte et il avança vers le salon.

_ **Je suis désolé Lyd's de venir a l'improviste, mais mon père est a Atlanta et ne rentre que demain midi, et je sais pas ou habite les membres de la meute, ni ou est Scott et je n'avais pas envie de le voir comme ça**...

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours le bienvenue, et je suis très surprise de te voir avec un enfant**...

_ **C'est mon fils, Goeffrey Plath Stilisnki** , il caressa doucement le tête de son fils, le regardant avec ton son amour.

Il ne rajouta plus rien, laissant a Lydia le temps de se remettre de l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Un bruit attira son attention, des bruits de pas se fit entendre, Lydia se réveilla de son bug et porta son regard vers Stiles qui commençait a paniquer, de peur qu'une personne de la meute ne soit la se soir.

_ **N'ai aucune inquiétude Stiles, c'est** ….

_ **Stiles ? Stiles Stilinski, Oh mon Dieu** , il tomba sur l'adjoint du Shérif, Jordan Parrish et tout ça en petite tenue, juste un boxer moulant gris et torse nu, un régale pour les yeux pensa Stiles qui tourna sa tête vers une Lydia qui baissa la tête se rappelant leur dernière conversation téléphonique.

_ **Bonsoir Jordan, je suis désolé, je crois que je vais vous laisser, je vais trouver un hôtel**...

_ **Hors de question Stilinski** , menaça doucement Lydia pointant son doigt contre lui, **tu es là tu reste là, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire dormir dans un hôtel miteux avec ton fils**...

_ **Son fils ? Ton fils ? le shérif est au courant ?**

_ C **e n'est pas le moment mon amour, va te recoucher demain matin tu te lève toi,** dit-elle a Jordan qui ne comprenait plus rien, **je t'expliquerai plus tard, et toi, enfin vous** , se reprit elle en englobant de la main Stiles et son fils, **vous, vous allez dormir ici, au moins cette nuit, demain on ira voir ton père, je préfère être là quand il va VOUS voir, et on organisera ta nouvelle... Tu compte bien rester,** demanda Lydia inquiète de ne pas avoir poser la question plutôt.

_ **Oui je reste à Beacon Hills, même si je ne.**...

_ **Ok tu reste** , coupa t-elle, **donc demain on fera les magasins, les annonces immobilières, même je connais un endroit ou même deux qui te conviendrai, et …... il faudra parler avec la meute ?** demanda t-elle

Stiles baissa son regard sur son fils qui malgré le bruit ambiant ne se réveillé pas, un bonheur de fils, voulait-il que son fils côtoie la meute, ca le dérangeait pas même si ça voulait dire côtoyer Derek-Enfoiré-Hale, mais pour le bien de son fils et surtout pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux qu'il soit dans la meute.

_ **Oui tu peux faire une réunion de meute**...

_ **Demain soir, c'est réglé, Jordan chéri pas un mot à tu-sais-qui ?**

Jordan hocha la tète signifiant qu'il était d'accord et reparti se coucher, sans laissait à Stiles le temps de posait une question Lydia se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena dans une grande chambre d'ami ou un berceau était installé, Stiles se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur.

_ **Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un enfant dans le meute, Scott à une fille d'un an, et il est venu avec Kira la semaine dernière.**

Stiles retourna son attention au berceau, le cœur lourd de savoir que son ancien ? frère avait eut une petite fille, il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait reprendre, mais il se soucierai de ca plus tard.

_ **Merci Lyd's**..., souffla Stiles

_ **De rien, le plus important c'est que tu sois rentré, à demain mon ange** , Lydia ferma la porte laissant Stiles et son fils prendre leur marque pour la nuit.

Stiles posa son fils et se coucha a son tour ne lâchant jamais des yeux son enfant, la chair de sa chair et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Alors verdict, qui aime ?


	2. Chapter 1 Part A

J'ai pas put attendre, sachez juste que ce chapitre est en deux parties et la seconde partie vous l'aurez mercredi ou jeudi, voila c'est tout ?

Ah non, ce chapitre traite essentiellement de certaines données necessaire a la suite de la fiction, ne me tuez pas a la fin pour l'annonce que va faire Lydia.

Pour le second chapitre, il traitera les retrouvailles Stiles John et la recontre Geoffrey papy Sherif mais surtout la reunion de meute avec la surprise de Derek.

TW ne m'appartient pas, propriete de Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire et Geoffrey et les futurs mechants.

* * *

Chapitre 01

John Stilinski rentra de son voyage épuisé, 7h24 de route depuis Baltimore, heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé des aires de repos avec des diners à disposition, une à Newark et l'autre à Manchester, pour sa dose de café et de Donuts.

Il était 11h20 quand il lâcha sa valise sur le sol de l'entrée, il se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur pour boire une bière fraiche, dehors la soleil tapait déjà très fort, heureusement pour lui, il reprenait le travail demain, il allait pouvoir en profité pour se reposer.

Il ouvrit sa bière, s'appuya dos contre évier et savoura la première gorgée, écoutant le silence qui régnait en maitre dans la maison familiale.

John ne s'était pas habitué au silence de sa demeure, quatre longues années que la maison était vide et silencieuse, son fils unique parti loin, enfin il supposé vu qu'il n'avait eut de nouvelles que lors des anniversaires, de Noel et pour les fêtes de fin d'année, juste un coup de téléphone mais qui pouvait s'éterniser pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre son fils baillait, c'est à ce moment qu'il se décider à raccrocher.

John jeta sa bière et se dirigea au salon afin de poser sur son canapé, allumé la télévision pour regarder un match de baseball qu'il avait enregistré ou alors une petit sieste.

Au passage il appuya sur le répondeur qui grésilla qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages.

Au son de la voix qui sortait de son répondeur, John s'immobilisa.

 _"_ Euh salut papa, je suis désolé de t'appeler à l'improviste ….mais je voulait savoir si tu étais à la maison... je me suis dis "tiens si je rendais visite à mon papa chéri" ...alors voila je vais passer à ton bureau peut-être que tu es là bas, à tout de suite."_

_ **Deuxième nouveau message, hier soir a 22h54**

"_ _Bon tu n'es ni à la maison, ni à ton bureau, il a fallut que je revienne le jour où tu es à Baltimore c'est bien ma veine_ , Stiles ricana, _J'ai pas ton nouveau portable, j'ai oublié de te demander, bon c'est pas grave, je vais trouver un hôtel, ou alors je vais allez voir Lydia...en plus il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante_ , Stiles marmonna doucement comme s'il parlait a quelqu'un d'autre et reprit le message, _oui bon je vais te laisser, je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques._

Quand le message fut fini, John resta une dizaine de minutes figé devant le combiné, se claquant mentalement, son cerveau avait bugué, son fils, son enfant était revenu à Beacon Hills.

Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Mme Parrish Martin Lydia.

OooOooooooOOO

Lydia venait juste de raccrocher avec le Shérif quand Stiles entra dans le salon avec son fils dans les bras. Le petit bonhomme, la mine fatigué, le pouce dans la bouche, son doudou un loup noir aux yeux bleu en peluche, observait avec curiosité le nouvel environnement dans lequel il était. Quand il aperçut que la télévision était allumé sur des dessins animés, il se mit à gigoter dans le bras de son père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait le faire descendre.

Stiles se baissa et lâcha Geoffrey, mais lui demanda avant d'aller regardait la télévision de dire bonjour à Lydia. Le bonhomme se tourna vers la Banshee et courut sans peur vers elle, ne lâchant pas sa peluche, tendis les bras vers Lydia qui s'accroupit et laissa le jeune garçon lui faire un bisous bien bruyant qui la fit rire, Geoffrey heureux de son effet sourit de toutes ses petites dents, un sourire innocent et vrai.

Il se tourna vers son père, attendant son accord pour allez devant la télévision.

_ **Vas mon cœur, tu peux y aller** , fit Stiles en s'approchant pour l'aider a monter sur le canapé, Geoffrey secoua la tête pour signifier a son père qu'il voulait monter tout seul. Stiles s'éloigna et laissa son enfant se débrouiller seul.

_ **Il est trop mignon** , s'extasia Lydia quand Stiles la rejoignit dans la cuisine, **il est débrouillard, adorable.**...

_ **Tout le portrait de sa mère,** coupa Stiles, **et non je ne suis pas devenu hétérosexuel à Washington Lydia, j'ai rencontré deux personnes fabuleuse là bas, elles m'ont aidé a sortir de ma isoloir, l'une de ces personnes s'appelait Jenna et elle m'a demandé de lui offrir le plus cadeau qu'il puisse exister, un enfant.**

_ **S'appelait ?** demanda Lydia intriguée.

_ **Oui** , Stiles regarda en direction de son fils qui se dandinait sur le canapé au son d'une chanson pour enfants que Mickey Mouse chantait, il avait le cœur lourd, lui au moins avait eut le loisir de connaitre sa mère, **son fils n'avait même pas eut cette chance, elle est morte pendant l'accouchement, ce que je ne comprend pas, s'était une louve, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas régénérait ses cellules ? C'est injuste** , Stiles frappa sur le comptoir de la cuisine les larmes aux yeux, faisant sursauter son amie.

_ **Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour te consoler et je ne pourrais rien faire pour effacer la douleur, tu devais beaucoup l'apprécier pour avoir un enfant avec elle**...

_ **Je ne l'appréciait pas Lydia, je l'aimait vraiment, pas d'un amour comme on pourrais l'entendre** , Stiles leva les yeux vers son amie, **elle m'a remit d'aplomb, son frère m'a aimé sans concession mais a sens unique car j'ai aimé, j'aime et malgré tout j'aimerai toujours** ….

_ **Derek !** finit Lydia

_ **Papaaaaaa** , appela Geoffrey du salon, Stiles accourut

_ **Que se passe t'il chaton ?** demanda stiles inquiet

_ **tartine zocolat !** Geoffrey fit les yeux de chiots malheureux a son père qui ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser quand il s'adonner a cette pratique.

_ **Oui trésor ! je te prépare un chocolat chaud avec des tartines** , Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et soupira devant le regard amusé de la jeune femme, **il a un cote Isaac quand il s'y met, il va être diabolique quand il sera plus grand.**

Lydia rit de sa blague et s'affaira en cuisine pour preparer un chocolat chaud tandis que Stiles s'occupait des tartines beurrées avec un peu de pate a tartiner a la noisette.

_ **Au fait Stiles, tu sais si ton fils est … enfin plutôt sera un loup ?**

_ **Oui il sera un loup, Jenna m'a expliqué, histoire de gène, elle était une louve née avec son frère jumeau, donc son fils ...enfin notre fils sera un loup, de tout facons je m'attendai a avoir un loup, je suis preparé et j'ai été entrainé a le defendre je ne suis plus le jeune inconcient de 16 ans.**

Lydia approuve mais hésita à poser la question qui la taraudé depuis le matin, celle de l'argent, car elle voyait bien qu'ils avaient pas l'air d'en manqué, loin de la, mais était-il à lui ou à la louve.

_ **Je vais répondre à ta question** , fit Stiles qui surprit Lydia, **tu as parlé à voix haute ma belle,** **je déteint sur toi** , rigola t-il, **pour faire simple Jenna et Victor étaient des orphelins dont les parents leurs ont legué une petit fortune et quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, par sécurité, elle et son frère ont d'un commun accord souscrit à une assurance vie à mon égard, Geoffrey, quant à lui est l'unique héritier de leur fortune, mais jusqu'à sa majorité je suis le garant de sa fortune, je te dirais pas le montant, moi-même j'ai eut un malaise quand le notaire m'a annoncé le montant** , Stiles regarda son amie pensif, **j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet argent pour nous construire une nouvelle vie, je vais acheter une maison ou un grand appartement, et le reste attendra pour son avenir**.

Lydia observa son ami qui avait bien évolué, le Stiles adolescent hyper actif et fonceur était devenu un parent attentif et aimant et cela lui plaisait bien, car il restait quand même du Stiles qu'elle connaissait quelque part.

_ **J'ai prévenu tout le monde de ton arrivé a Beacon Hills et organisé une réunion ce soir à la maison** , Lydia rougit sous le regard admiratif de son ami.

_ **tu m'as manqué tu sais, je suis sur que tu aurais été une Alpha**

 **digne de ce nom** , Stiles sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis il prit le plateau qu'avait préparé la jeune femme et l'emporta dans le salon.

Lydia appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine regardait son ami faire manger le petit bonhomme, qui était heureux de dévoré littéralement les tartines faites par père.

Elle s'émerveilla devant leur complicité, le sourire radieux sur la bouche pleine de chocolat du petit tandis que son père tentait de lui essuyer la bouche, elle éclata de rire quand Geoffrey embrassa son père et que celui-ci se retrouva avec du chocolat sur toute la joue.

_ **Bon allez bébé, fini ton déjeuner, après tu vas rencontrer papy cette après midi, il faut être tout beau.**

Au dernier mot de Stiles, les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent de mille feux, il fini ses tartine en trois bouchés, avala son chocolat chaud plus très chaud et sauta du canapé en courant vers la chambre qu'ils avaient occupés pour la nuit.

_ **Depuis le temps que je lui parle de papy Shérif** , sourit Stiles qui s'apprêtait à ramener le plateau déjeuner de son fils, **il était tellement content quand je lui ai dit qu'on venait ici et qu'il aillait le voir, il a pas arrêté de sautiller depuis trois jours.**

Lydia le coupa dans sa démarche et attrapa le plateau avant lui, elle lui fit signe de la tête montrant la direction de la chambre et Stiles comprit.

_ **Au fait Stiles,** il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte **, trois choses, la première, ton père m'appelé et il nous attend pour 18h chez lui, il a eut tes messages et t'attend avec impatience, la seconde, si on va si tard chez ton père c'est parce que dans une heure on visite un appartement qui j'en suis sur vous conviendra à tous les deux,** elle avait fais ses recherches depuis son réveille, c'est-à-dire vers 6h00 quand Jordan était partit travailler **, et la troisième, eh bien euh** , Lydia se sentit mal à l'aise, **j'ai pas annoncé à Derek que tu était là, ce soir il sera présent, mais pas mal de choses ont changé depuis ton départ,** Stiles s'attendait au pire mais de toutes les façons son objectif premier s'appelait Geoffrey **, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie**.

Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cette annonce lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre, Derek l'avait quasiment ignorer pendant leur deux années de relation, sans oublier l'humiliation et la trahison qu'il avait subi de sa part, la raison de son départ, alors c'est pas comme si il s'était attendu a ce que Derek l'attende ou alors comme si il allait rentrer dans les ordres et devenir moine, Stiles détourna la tête et fit un signe làs à Lydia qui savait malgré tout que son ami avait mal, un mal qui l'avait fait fuir quatre ans plus tôt.

* * *

Alors qui a devinez l'humiliation et la trahison ?

Quelle réaction pensez vous que John aura ?

Des idées d'appartements pour Stiles et son emplacement ?

Comment la meute va réagir ?

Surtout comment Derek et sa conquête vont réagir ?

Ne me tuez pas sinon pas de suite, de toutes façons j'ai trouvé une grotte avec wifi intégré alors vous pouvez rien me faire ...*part en courant dans sa grotte*


	3. Chapter 1 Part B

Voila chose promise chose due, la seconde partie du premier chapitre, il se compose de la retrouvaille avec Mr Stilinski Senior, Mr Stilinski Junior et la découverte de Mr Stilinski mini, ensuite la première partie de la réunion de meute, vous allez apprendre des choses horrible, mais d'autres plus mignonne, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un trio câlins, quoique là tout le monde fais des câlins a Stiles ( qui ne voudrais pas en faire, sérieux ?)

Vous allez découvrir un personnage OC, un gros con, un enfoiré qui va rester un moment, désolé, mais je le dis et répète, **CECI EST UNE FICTION STEREK** , voila.

TW appartient à Mr Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire et les méchants comme d'habitude, ah non Geoffrey m'appartient, mais tout le monde va l'aimer ce bout de chou.

 **BIEN LIRE TOUT EN BAS, CA VOUS CONCERNE**

* * *

Chapitre 01 Part 02/02

John était plus qu'excitait, son fils allait bientôt arriver, combien de fois l'avait-il supplier de venir lui rendre visite, et même s'il voulait pas venir, lui-même aurait put se déplacer mais Stiles avait toujours refuser, John comprenait que l'odorat des loups garous étaient développer, un certain alpha aurait pu le suivre jusqu'à sa destination et ça se n'étaient pas envisageable, alors il avait du apprendre à utiliser l'application Skype pour dialoguer, enfin le peu de fois qu'il y arrivait.

Mais là, Lydia lui avait soufflé qu'il aurait droit à une double surprise, la venu de Stiles et un cadeau supplémentaire.

Un bruit de claquements de portière sortit John de sa rêverie et se dépêcha de sortir, non sans s'être arrête deux secondes devant le miroir de l'entrée pour s'admirer dedans, la seconde surprise pouvait être le petit ami de son fils, il avait entendu des roucoulements amusés d'un jeune homme la dernière fois qu'il avait eut son fils en Skype, alors il voulait faire bonne impression.

A peine la porte fut ouverte qu'une petite bouille d'environ 85 cm et pesant à peu près 13 kg lui fonçait dans les jambes, John baissa le regard surprit et cru voir Stiles à l'âge de deux ans, deux petits yeux couleur whisky au regard espiègle mâchonnant ce qui devait ressembler a l'origine un brownie, l'observait minutieusement accroché à son pantalon, puis la petite bouille se tourna vers Stiles qui s'approchait d'eux en demanda.

_ **Papy Zerif ?**

Lydia qui observait en retrait et pris une photo, elle devait absolument montrer ça aux filles, Mr Stilinski Senior, Shérif de son état avec la crapule Geoffrey Stilinski accroché à son pantalon la tête rivé vers son père et la bouche pleine de chocolat.

_ **Oui trésor, Papy Shérif** , répondit Stiles moitié à genou devant son fils et son père totalement abasourdie, **bonjour papa** , fit Stiles gêné comme s'il venait de commettre une bêtise, **Geoffrey voici papy Shérif, Papa je te présente mon fils Geoffrey.**

John avait cesser de réfléchir quand il avait compris la nouvelle, il n'était pas choqué de savoir que son fils avait … un fils ou même pas énervé d'être le dernier au courant parce qu'au coup d'œil sur l'enfant …"son petit fils", s'il avait bien compris, avait environ deux ans, vu la taille et le poids, il était plutôt … aux anges, il poserait les questions plus tard.

Il décida de se baisser et d'ouvrit les bras attendant que SON petit fils veuille bien lui faire l'honneur de lui faire un gros câlin, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en se jetant littéralement sur lit.

_ **Bienvenue à la maison fils, souffla** John vers son fils, et **bienvenue Geoffrey** , dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, il croisa le regard de Lydia et lui mima un grand merci ce à quoi elle sourit.

_ **Entrez et venez m'expliquer la situation** , John fit un signe de la tête, joignant les deux autres adultes à le suivre, toujours Geoffrey dans ses bras, pas décidé à le lâcher.

Apres une heure d'explications sur sa vrai vie à Washington, sur la naissance de Geoffrey, la mort de Jenna et Victor, son retour à Beacon Hills, John entama la discussion logement et avenir.

_ **C'est à moi de répondre** , lança Lydia fière de ses idées, **vous savez Isaac est agent immobilier et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé mon appartement enfin celui de Jordan et moi, il se trouve que dans le même immeuble au cinquième étage, c'est libéré un duplex avec cuisine à l'américaine comme disent les Français, salon intérieur avec salle à manger, une terrasse couverte donnant de la cuisine au salon, une salle d'eau avec toilette, une bibliothèque pour Stiles et une salle de jeu pour Geoffrey tout ça au rez-De-Chaussée ensuite à l'étage deux chambres avec chacune sa salle de bain baignoire et toilette, un bureau et une pièce en plus pour y faire ce qu'il en veux tout ça avec une terrasse toiture.**

_ **Euh Lydia c'est bien beau mais je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de leur offrir** ….

_ **C'est déjà acheté cette après midi** , annonça Stiles de butte en blanc, **je signe les papiers après demain histoire de demander à mon notaire de m'envoyer des papiers dont l'agence a besoin** , il regarda son père inquiet, il ne savait pas si malgré sa bouche ouverte il respirait encore, papa ?

_ **Tu...tu...?**

_ **je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure pour Jenna, j'ai juste utiliser une partie de l'assurance vie pour payer l'appartement, et comme ça quand tu veux et si tu veux, tu peux venir habiter à la maison, ou venir dormir quelques soirs quand tu viens voir Geoffrey** , Stiles caressa la tignasse aux cheveux rebelle de son fils qui s'était assoupit sur les jambes de John.

_ **Eh bien c'est très gentil de ta part mon garçon, mais cette maison c'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme souvenirs de ta mère, et j'aimerais la garder aussi longtemps que possible** , John pencha la tête et regarda le petit bout allongé sur ses jambes, **et qui sait peut être que plus tard, c'est Geoffrey Plath Stilinski qui vivra ici.**

_ **Qui sait oui, se serait bien** , sourit Stiles.

Lydia interpella Stiles en lui faisant le signe de l'horloge, il se tourna vers son père et prit délicatement Geoffrey pour ne pas le réveiller.

_ **Désolé papa on doit y aller, réunion de meutes, tu nous rejoins dehors je vais attacher mon crapaud** , Stiles sortit de la maison apres que John eut embrassé son petit fils.

_ **Le chien mal léché, pour ne pas être vulgaire, il est au courant** , cracha John violement.

Il sait que c'est à cause de lui si son fils est partit, John avait tenter de dissuader Stiles de s'enfuir, pendant des heures, essayant de calmer ses pleures, ses crises de panique et son stress, mais rien n'avait pu l'en empêcher.

Un soir en rentrant du travaille, plus rien, plus aucunes affaires de son fils, seul son ordinateur et son téléphone étaient resté sur son bureau vide, l'armoire avait été vidé de tout vêtements excepté un polo rouge que lui avait offert Derek, seul et unique cadeau en deux ans, il avait perdu son fils a cause de LUI.

Il lui en avait voulut, il lui en veux encore aujourd'hui, mais il avait bien vu l'état de Derek pendant près de deux ans, renfermé, cloitré passant plus de temps en loup qu'en humain, il avait compatis à sa douleur, mais des fois il lui en voulait plus que d'autres jours.

_ **Non personne ne lui a rien dit** , dit Lydia voulant couper court à la discussion mais ce fut en vain quand John demanda.

_ **Et lui** , John pointant son fils, **il est au courant.**

_ **Oui mais il n'ai pas au courant tout et je sais que ça va le toucher plus qu'il ne voudra l'admettre, quand on pense avec qui Derek partage sa vie enfin plutôt son lit, Isaac à encore beaucoup de mal, Jackson est plus qu'impatient, Scott arrive demain, son rendez vous avec le meute Shefield de Boston est pour ce soir, Kira est avec lui, leur fille est chez Melissa, Erica prépare ses griffes, mais pour en revenir a Derek, Stiles m'a fait faire une promesse que j'ai tenue, maintenant la suite ne tient qu'à eux, et Stiles compte bien rester à Beacon Hills...enfin on verra se soir** , finit-elle par lâcher.

_ **Appelle moi quand la réunion est fini, je veux savoir.**

_ **Oui John** , Lydia serra la main de John et sortit rejoindre.

OooOOoOOOoOO

Stiles essuya la bouche de son fils quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, son cœur se mit a battre très vite d'anxiété, il avait pris en conscience que peut etre les membres de la meute lui en voulais d'être partit sans rien dire, mais surtout de revenir après quatre ans d'absence comme une fleur sur un fusil.

Allaient-ils le rejeter, lui rire au nez, leur tomber dans les bras, il angoissait et ça devait se voir car Geoffrey, qui était dans ses bras, frotta son petit nez dans le coup de son père comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son père stressé.

Stiles entendit deux paires de talons claquer sur le parquet de Lydia et s'immobilisés devant la porte de la cuisine.

_ **Stiles Stilinski, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour débarquer comme ça** ….

_ **Papa pourquoi elle crie la jolie dame ?** Erica enleva ses lunettes de soleil et resta estomaqué, Lydia ne lui avait pas parlé d'un bout de chou adorable...

_ **Il me trouve jolie le bout de chou**... **attend il vient de t'appeler "Papa" ?**

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte d'entrée claqua suivit de bruit de pas pressés et désordonnés résonnaient dans l'appartement.

_ **Ou il est** , hurla Isaac, **où est Stiles, où est maman louve** , Isaac arriva derrière Erica et bugua a son tour, il renifla et compris au odeur présente que le petit ange qui le dévisagé avec la même technique des yeux de chiot battu, était le progéniture de sa maman louve, mais qu'en plus s'était aussi un loup.

_ **Et Bébé Isaac, maman Stiles à un enfant** , Erica ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant tellement elle le trouvait adorable, le même bouille que son père en plus petit, le regard whisky pétillant, une peau pale laiteuse et des taches qui parsemée son visage, la seule différence c'est que l'enfant avait les cheveux blond comme les blés.

_ **Bonjour Bébé Isaac, bonjour ma tornade, je vous présente mon fils, Geoffrey, Geoffrey dis bonjour a tonton Isaac et tata Erica.**

Le petit garçon descendit des jambes de son père et s'approcha sans peur vers les deux arrivants, il s'arrêta devant Erica et tendit les bras comme un appel que Erica ne manqua pas de répondre, elle se baissa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le souleva.

Geoffrey embrassa Erica et se pencha pour faire un bisous à Isaac.

_ **Tu es un enfant à croquer** , Fit Erica hypnotisé par Geoffrey.

Geoffrey se mit a bailler fortement et Erica regarda Stiles de façon suppliante.

Il compris et hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord, Erica s'approcha de Stiles et pencha Geoffrey pour qu'il embrasse son père et elle l'emmena avec Lydia dans la chambre pour le coucher vu l'heure tardive.

Isaac se retrouva seul avec Stiles, et ne savait plus comment réagir, il lui en avait tellement voulut d'être parti sans rien dire à personne, du jour au lendemain.

Il avait du s'occuper d'un Derek amorphe pendant deux ans, alternant folie autodestructrice et disparition en transformation complète de loup, il avait du aussi s'occuper d'Erica qui avait mal prit le fait que Stiles ne donne plus de signe vie, seule Lydia y avait eut droit pendant un an, puis plus rien, excepté John se qui était tout à fait normal.

Isaac s'était plongé dans ses études, et avait arrêté ne pouvant plus être étudiant, garde loup taciturne et Babysitteur pour blonde, alors il avait fait une formation pour devenir agent immobilier, car il avait bien compris que ce métier avait ses avantages, argent facile, horaire malléable etc.

Et puis Stiles n'étant plus là, son repère familial avait sauté, sa maman louve comme il aimait si bien l'appelait, était parti et il avait faillit s'effondré, mais il savait qu'un jour Stiles reviendrait et qu'il lui botterait le cul s'il avait gâché sa vie.

_ **Alors** , commença Isaac, **tu reviens** , Isaac baissa les yeux, non de honte mais parce qu'il avait l'impression que Stiles pouvait lire en lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il y voit sa vulnérabilité.

_ **Isaac ? regarde moi !** Stiles se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui, il releva la tête d'Isaac de la main, ce dernier ferma les yeux immédiatement, **mon bébé loup qui est devenu grand, regarde moi** , Isaac secoua la tête, il ne voulait, sil le faisait il se mettrait à pleurer et à 24 ans on ne pleure pas, on est un homme, enfin c'est ce crétin d'Auguste qui lui avait balancé ça à la figure un soir ou il avait parler à cœur ouvert de Stiles pendant une réunion de la meute, et ces paroles l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'avait montré.

_ **Je suis désolé mon bébé, tu sais que je t'aime très fort, je serais toujours ta maman louve** , rigola Stiles en se rappelant la première fois ou Isaac l'avait appelé comme ça, **promis je ne partirais plus** , Isaac ouvrit les yeux qui laissèrent quelques larmes couler involontairement, leurs regards se s'accrochèrent et Isaac posa une question silencieuse que Stiles compris, **oui je te le promet, quoi qu'il arrive**...

La porte d'entrée claqua une seconde fois, mais plus violement et fut trembler les murs de l'appartement et une voix masculine hurla.

_ **Mais bordel c'est quoi cette horrible odeur de caramel et de pêche, LYDIA change de parfum d'ambiance c'est HORRIBLE**...

Stiles devant rouge de colère, comment une personne pouvait gueuler comme ça, certes il était pas censé savoir qu'un enfant était sur le point de s'endormir mais quand même, cet homme manquait de respect et se croyait tout permis.

_ **Excusez moi** , intercepta Stiles, l'homme s'arrêta net devant lui, le dévisageant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme venu du passé, **j'ai un enfant qui tente** , stiles se tourna vers un bruit derrière lui et tomba sur Erica qui hocha de la tête négativement avec Geoffrey en pyjama ourson caché derrière elle, une main tenant le pantalon en velours noir d'Erica et l'autre pouce dans la bouche et peluche loup noir coincé dans le coude, les yeux effrayé fixé sur l'homme qui venait de crier, **tentait, vu la gueulante que vous venez de pousser.**

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent oblitérant les alentours, une voix autre voix masculine bien connu de Stiles le sortit de sa bulle, une voix, qui malgré tout lui avait manqué, il lui avait pardonner toutes les saloperies faites, les coups tordus, les pièges, les menaces, TOUT, Stiles savait que cet homme avait souffert bien plus que tous les autres reunit, ensemble, ils avaient discuté, mit les choses a plat, et grâce à Stiles, "IL" avait réintégrer la meute, malgré les réticences de certains, il avait réussit a reprendre sa place.

_ **Stiles Stilinski** , fit la voix masculine chaleureuse, **Stiles Stilinski, premièrement tu peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as manqué** , l'homme le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse, **deuxièmement, félicitation pour le petit bonhomme** , fit-il en saluant de la main le petit bonhomme qui répondit au sourire de l'homme, **et troisièmement ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil sinon je te jure que même si je dois passer la reste de ma vie a te chercher je le ferais et je t'égorgerai avec mes dents !**

_ **Désolé Peter, c'est déjà réservé à Derek** , Stiles sourit et répondit au deuxième câlin d'Oncle Zombie Peter, cette chaleur lui avait manqué, une chaleur rassurante, apaisante, malgré le passé destructeur de Peter et la peur qu'il avait put lui inspirer, Stiles aimait ses câlins.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans l'appartement, faisant frissonner Stiles, se genre de grognements, il n'avait jamais pu les oublier.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il plaisanter comme a son habitudes, devait-il s'énerver contre le fauteur de troubles.

Il s'était préparé à ces retrouvailles, mais pas assez à son gout, Stiles prit peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir face à Derek.

Peur de retomber dans ses bras, il connaissait par cœur ses sentiments, il savait qu'il était faible quand il s'agissait de lui, mais il devait tenir bon.

Son fils n'était pas loin, il devait lui montrer qu'il était un homme fort, il devait montrer à son fils, quel genre d'homme il devait devenir.

Peter serra un peu plus Stiles et plongea sa tête dans le coup de l'humain, frottant son nez contre la clavicules, il huma l'odeur du jeune homme comme un drogué en manque et se mit à sourire contre la joue de Stiles quand Derek grogna plus fort.

_ **Derek tu n'as jamais voulut prêter tes jouets, maintenant Stiles est à tout le monde, faut savoir être**...

Stiles mis quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles de Peter, qui cherchait surtout à énervé Derek, il lui mit un coup de poing léger dans les côtes histoire de le faire taire, se qui fit rigoler encore plus Peter.

_ **Je ne suis à personne sauf a mon fils**...

_ **Tu as un fils ?** demanda Derek les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur

_ **Et de toute façon** , continua Stiles sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son ex, **Derek avait beau grogner ça ne t'a jamais empêcher de me faire des câlins, que se soit toi Peter, toi Isaac, toi Erica, toi Lydia ou même Scott, Malia elle n'a pas vraiment eut le temps d'en profiter car elle est parti avec sa mere, Kira n'était pas vraiment tactile avec moi, mon Jack me faisait des câlins en secret, Derek quand à lui préféré voir ailleurs**.

La dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, un silence de mort régna dans le couloir de l'appartement, Derek baissa la tête honteux.

_ **T'inquiète, il continue toujours**...

_ **Peter la ferme** , Derek commençais a s'enerver

_ I **l a recommencé à coucher avec le même depuis un an et demi** ….

_ **Arrête Peter s'il te plait** , supplia Lydia

_ **Et il a fallut qu'il prenne celui avec lequel il t'a trompé** , continua Peter, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres devant le regard qui se voila d'un noir obscur de Stiles, qui se tourna vers l'homme au coté de Derek et ce dernier.

_ I **l est là ? Stiles ?** , un Jackson tout joyeux venait d'arriver, leur relation avait évolué dés son retour d'Angleterre, il était passé du stade Jackson-Asshole- Whittemore à un Jackson-Câlinons-Stiles-Whittemore, ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé à cœur ouvert, dialoguant sur le passage enfoiré à Kanima meurtrier télécommandé jusqu'au niveau loup garou perdu exilé à Oxford.

Jackson et Stiles avaient pris la direction amis pour Stiles et direction _"si Derek était pas sur le coup, je t'aurais pris"_ pour Jackson qui avait découvert des sentiments ambigus pour le jeune hyper actif.

_ **Euh j'ai loupé un épisode ou quelqu'un est mort ?** demanda Jackson perdu devant la guerre des regards entre Stiles et le couple Derek et l'homme aux regard de bleu ciel

_ **Ca ne devrait plus tarder** , annonça Erica qui prit Geoffrey dans les bras et partit dans le salon avec Lydia, Isaac et Jackson qui ne comprenait qu'une seule chose, c'est que ça allait péter.

* * *

 _ **Alors voila, la meute dans le prochain chapitre va poser des questions a Stiles, sur son départ, les erreurs de Derek, sa complicité avec Jackson et Isaac, son fils etc si vous avec des questions a intégrer dans la réunion pour Stiles dites les moi et Stiles (moi) vous répondra.**_

 _ **A vos doigts, prêt, questionner .**_

 _ **Alors il vous a plut ce chapitre, des réflexions, des envies de meurtres, de l'amour, des grottes sécurisés a faire visiter.**_


	4. Chapter 2

Euh chapitre 02 Online *part en courant*

*reviens tout doucement* Tw ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriete de Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et les mechants et les gentils * repart vite fait*

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Massacre A La Réunion

Stiles se mit à marcher sans vraiment le vouloir, le regard meurtrier fixant Derek et son « COMPAGNON ».

En tout cas il devait bien avouer que « le coup de Derek » était plutôt pas mal, grand blond, le regard franc, une musculature plus qu'agréable, mais Stiles arrêta là son introspection, il sentit son fils se tendre.

Il n'avait jamais su comment il faisait, mais un lien le lier a son fils, normal me direz-vous, mais ce lien était incroyable, Geoffrey sentait quand son père n'allait pas bien et inversement, Stiles sentait, avant même que Geoffrey lui fasse signe de son malaise, les prémices de ses sentiments.

_ **Qu'y a t-il mon bonhomme ?** Stiles entra dans le salon et regarda son fils se tasser sur lui-même, le regard fixé derrière lui.

Stiles compris que la situation avec Derek et l'autre dérangeait son fils, il se devait de régler une partie maintenant sinon jamais il ne pourrait coucher son fils.

_ **Vient bonhomme, viens avec moi** , Stiles ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son fils et le souleva pour le caler sur son cotés droit **, Alors on récapitule ?** Le petit garçon hocha la tête, Stiles savait que distraire son fils ferait disparaitre son malaise, **Ici nous avons tata Lydia et Erica, là nous avons tonton Isaac et Jackson, là c'est grand tonton Peter et là** , Stiles se tourna vers les deux intrus si on lui donner son avis, **nous avons ?**

_ **Auguste** , fit l'homme avec un grand sourire, **comme le fils de Ceaser l'empeu** …

_ **Donc voilà Auguste** , Stiles ne put s'empêcher de mettre de l'animosité dans sa voit quand il prononça le nom, il ne voulait pas, pour son fils mais il n'avait pas réussi, **il ici nous avons Derek** ….

_ **Papa, il a pas l'air gentil le monsieur Derek, pourquoi il te regarde comme ça** , Stiles sentit Geoffrey se tendre et se tortiller, il se baissa et posa son fils en croyant qu'il irait rejoindre une des filles, mais a son étonnement il se dirigea vers Derek et tira sur son pantalon.

Derek baissa la tête vers ce bonhomme, il aurait craqué devant une si belle bouille si il n'était pas le fils de Stiles, car qui dit « Fils de Stiles », dit Mme Stiles, dis Famille Stiles et ça Derek ne pouvait pas le supporter, certes il avait fait des conneries, mais il estimait ne pas avoir méritait ça.

_ **Derek ?**

_ **Hum !** répondit-il

_ **Tu aimes mon papa ?**

Derek, les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur, ne crut comprendre ce que ce petit homme d'un peu plus de deux ans venait de demander, la franchise de se garçon le désarçonner, que pouvait il répondre à ça, devant tout le monde en plus, bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de Stiles.

Bien sûr qu'il donnerai sa vie pour retourner en arrière et réparer ses erreurs, mais pouvait-il se permettre d'espérait encore, certes Auguste était là, mais plus en tant que plan cul, il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, il l'avait accueilli chez lui après une longue discussion et explication, rien entre eux ne pourrait devenir de l'amour, son seul amour s'appelait Stiles Stilinski, il avait merdait et l'avoir sous son toit lui rappelait son erreur, même si couchait avec lui de temps en temps lui faisait du bien, tout homme a des besoins et des faiblesses, Auguste pour les besoins et Stiles serait toujours sa faiblesse.

_ **Parce que j'ai plus de maman, elle est morte quand je suis nais, et Tonton Victor aussi est mort, mais tonton m'a dit que papa avait aimé un louloup qui grogne tout le temps, mais qu'il a blessé mon papa, alors toi sii tu grogne aussi c'est que tu dois être amoureux de mon papa, mais faudra être gentil avec lui, d'accord ?**

Derek resta sur le cul, si la situation n'était pas oppressante il aurait pu dire….

_ **C'est bien ton fils Stiles** , s'écria Peter, ému et triste par les paroles du petit, il se devait de détendre l'atmosphère, il sentait Stiles se tendre de tout c'est pores, Lydia et Erica reniflait de tristesse, Jackson était épaté par ce petit garçon, Isaac puait la détresse.

Derek ne savait plus où se mettre et ses neurones fonctionnaient à toute vitesse et Auguste égale a lui-même s'en foutait, quoi que Peter sentit un tout petit sentiment de haine envers Stiles et Geoffrey venant de lui, il ferait attention à ses deux-là, hors de question qu'une fois encore on lui enlevait SA famille, pour lui toute les personnes présente était depuis six ans SA famille.

Quand Stiles était parti, il l'avait cherchait pendant six mois, avec Jackson et Erica, fouillant bois, ville, foret parc, tout, il chercha partout, il s'était résigné quand Lydia vint le voir pour lui annoncer que Stiles ne voulait pas être retrouvé mais qu'un jour il reviendrait de lui-même.

Il en avait voulu a son neveu, Peter passait plus de temps avec Stiles que Derek, il savait que Derek avait peur de s'engager, mais il l'avait mis en garde, il lui avait prédit qu'il le perdrait, mais ce que Peter ignorait c'est que Stiles avait préférait disparaitre de leur vie, plutôt que de choisir un autre homme, qui l'aimerai vraiment et le lui montrerait tous les jours.

_ **Mais si tu fais du mal à mon papa** , Peter sortit de sa pensée, Geoffrey pointât son petit doigt vers sur le pantalon de Derek, **Papa m'a dit que je pouvais appeler le grand méchant loup Peter pour punir les gens pas gentil**.

Tous s'esclaffèrent devant la réplique de l'enfant, Stiles baissa la tête rouge de honte, il avait oublié qu'une fois il lui avait sorti cette phrase, mais il pensait bien sûr qu'il avait oublié.

_ **Ravi d'être une référence pour toi Stiles** , Peter se rapprocha de son petit Stiles et l'entoura de ses bras **, je vais pouvoir t'aider à paterner si tu veux** susurra-t-il a son oreille.

_ **Peter Hale, je paterne, comme tu dis depuis deux ans et demi, mais je veux bien que de ton aide, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un très bon père avec Malia et je pense que tu seras une seconde figure paternel tout à fait RESPONSABLE ?**

Peter ricana, oblitérant le grognement de Derek qui fit sursauter Geoffrey.

Peter s'agenouilla et accueillit dans ses bras le petit homme tout tremblant tandis que Stiles s'approcha menaçant vers Derek.

_ **Tu pouvais te permettre de grogner il y a quelques années aujourd'hui c'est fini, si tu recommence je t'émascule devant tout le monde, pour le peut que j'en ai vu** …..

_ **Moi j'aimerai encore l'utiliser alors si tu veux bien t'abstenir** , Auguste sorti sa phrase sans retenu, il pensait faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère mais c'est l'inverse que se produisit.

_ **Peter ? Erica ? Pouvez-vous emmener Geoffrey dans la chambre et fermez la porte ?**

_ **Vaut mieux que je reste, Lydia veux-tu les accompagner ?**

Lydia et Erica ne se firent pas prier, elles emmenèrent Geoffrey qui tremblait, il avait déjà vu son père en colère, mais il n'avait jamais senti une haine aussi prenante, il renifla et les larmes commencèrent à couler, Erica et Lydia l'embrassèrent chacune leur tour pour le calmer.

_ **Arrête de grogner Derek, tu fais peur à mon fils, et toi** , Stiles se tourna vers Auguste, **ta vie sexuelle avec mon EX je m'en contre fous** ….

_ **Tu as eu une vie aussi, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux** ….

_ **Tu n'étais pas obliger de nous l'imposer** , souffla Isaac qui n'en pouvait plus de la mauvaise fois de son ancien Alpha

_ **Ou alors de vous bécoter devant nous** , continua Jackson écœurer du comportement de Derek

_ **Mais surtout tu n'étais pas obliger de tromper Stiles avec ça** , pointa Peter énervé par son neveu, il savait que Derek était fou amoureux de Stiles, encore aujourd'hui s'était son compagnon, mais il devait ouvrir les yeux, tant que Auguste serait dans les parages, rien ne pourrait les réunir.

_ **Ma vie me regarde tu n'as pas droit au chapitre et je me fiche de savoir la vôtre, elle ne m'intéresse en aucun façon, je veux que vous dégagiez d'ici** , Stiles pointa Auguste du doigt

_ **Stiles, t'en prend pas à Auguste, il ne t'as rien fait** ….

_ **Pardon ?** Stiles se tourna vers Derek, **tu crois quoi toi, que tu peux venir comme ça la queue entre les jambes, grogner et que je vais retomber dans tes bras, COMMENT ose tu, je suis parti il y a quatre ans a cause toi et rien que toi, j'ai passé deux ans seul, on était en couple et tu m'as délaissé, tu me disais compagnon, tu m'as expliquait le sens pourtant tu n'en a pas montré la valeur, tu m'as humilié, trompé, délaissé et tu oses me grogner dessus, DEHORS, DEHORS et ne reviens que quand tu auras changé, je ne suis pas ton jouet, je ne suis pas ta chose, tu te ramènes ton adultère et tu veux que je souris et te dise amen, non mais tu rêves les yeux grand ouvert, je te HAIT Derek Hale, je me déteste de t'aimer encore malgré ce que tu m'as fait** ….

Stiles s'arrêta net devant l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, il s'était pourtant jurer de ne plus rien dire, de ne plus avouer ses sentiments et surtout ne plus s'énerver pour un abruti, il se tourna et pris la direction de la chambre, puis il s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

_ **Si par malheur je te vois dans la rue, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde a te tirais dessus avec mon colt a balles enduit d'aconit** , il sentit les larmes montaient mais continua, **le seul homme de ma vie a présent c'est mon fils, je suis revenu a Beacon Hills pour lui, et s'il n'était pas venu au monde ou si sa mère était encore en vie, je ne serais jamais revenu** , il se tourna vers Derek une dernière fois **, tu as ruiné ma vie, tu as gaché ma jeunesse, tu m'as détruit, alors je te préviens par courtoisie envers notre passé, ne…te…pointe…plus…jamais…devant…moi**.

Stiles laissa ses larmes coulaient et partit dans la chambre.

Quand il entra son fils lui fonça dessus pour lui faire un câlin, Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, mais il s'en fichait, il prit son fils dans les bras et alla se coucher, encore habillait sous le regard triste de ses deux amies.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Lydia proposa a ceux qui était resté, tous sauf Derek et Auguste, Erica et Isaac prirent du vin rouge, Jackson un rosé et Peter but une bière.

_ **Bon on sait ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans** , commença Jackson.

_ **Je le savais** , dirent Lydia et Peter en même temps.

_ **Pardon, vous êtes sérieux ?** questionna Erica furieuse de la soirée.

_ **Moi c'est Stiles que me l'a dit, en me faisant promettre de ne jamais dévoiler ses intentions quant à son départ** , souffla Lydia

_ **Moi j'ai grillé Derek pendant sa petite affaire avec Auguste dans sa voiture un soir ou Stiles était allé dîner chez son père** , Peter se sentit mal à se souvenir, il avait du mentir a Stiles et faire semblant de rien, il était écœuré de la situation, mais avait bien compris quand Stiles était partit avec pour seule reste une lettre de lui pour Derek et Peter.

_ **Quand je pense qu'on a accueilli dans la meute la raison du départ de Stiles** **!** Isaac se sentit mal, il avait envie de pleurer, Peter l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa son front, Jackson les regarda avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

Erica se leva précipitamment.

_ **Qu'y a t-il ma belle ?** demanda Lydia

_ **Scott ? Comment on le dire à Scott, il adore Auguste, oh mon dieu, cette histoire va nous pèter a la gueule**.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas je parlerai avec Scott avant qu'il ne voit Stiles** , Lydia regarda sa montre, **il rentre dans neuf heures j'ai le temps de trouver quelque chose pour aplanir la situation**.

_ **Je suis désole** , Stiles fit tressaillir les cinq compagnons, **je ne voulais pas m'énerver** , Stiles se mit à pleurer et tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête, **je suis désolé quand j'ai dit que je serais jamais revenu, ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'ai tellement mal, je l'aime.**

Stiles se retrouva en moins de dix secondes entouré de ses amis, de sa famille, le réconfort lui fit du bien, mais voir Derek et apprendre que l'une des raisons de son départ était la et qu'elle dormait avec lui, lui arracha le cœur, il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisait dans les bras de Jackson, qui le ramena dans la chambre et le posa a cotes de son fils, sous le regard triste de ses amis.

_ **Derek va payer** , grogna Jackson, il sortit de la chambre et se tourna vers Peter **, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il faut qu'il paye**.

_ **Je suis d'accord, mais faites bien attention, si Stiles vient de s'effondrer, c'est que son lien de compagnon fonctionne toujours, ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, tant qu'Auguste reste dans les parages, on ne peut rien faire sauf** …..

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, Lydia se leva intrigué, qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure-ci.

_ **Qui est ce** **?** demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

_ **Une personne qui peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre problème nommé Auguste**.

Lydia ouvrit la porte encore plus intrigué avec la meute juste derrière elle, quand elle le fit, elle s'écria de stupeur, elle reconnut l'homme, elle l'avait vu sur les photos de Stiles, il était censé être décède.

_ **Bonjour je m'appelle Victor Plath, je dois vous compter une histoire**.

* * *

Une petite RW ?

Gentil

Méchant

A vous de voir !


	5. Chapter 3

AHHHH de l'amour, du rêve et des retrouvailles tout ce que j'aime avec la tromperie, l'abandon et la sournoiserie ( a non ça c'est Derek et Auguste)

voici le chapitre câlins avant le chapitre coquin et celui coup de poing.

Tw appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et certains personnage comme AUGUSTE, lui il vient de ma propre perversité a faire souffrir mon chéri Stiles, par contre j'aime quand Derek s'en prend plein la gueule et la je vais être servit

Pour les RARs je vous les fais pour le prochain chapitre mes louloups, kissous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 03 :

Stiles sentit son fils gigoter, il ouvrit un œil et vit son fils l'observer avec attention, un sourire figé sur son visage, les cheveux en batailleet les yeux à peine ouverts.

_ **Bonjour mon pti homme** , sourit Stiles devant la bouille de son fils. Il s'étira sur le litet Geoffrey en profita pour se caler sur son côté droit pour lui faire un câlin.

Stiles referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de son enfant et le berça doucement.

Il chercha des yeux le réveil et le trouva, il était 8h47, Jordan était sûrement rentré depuis peu et devait dormir, ce qui voulait dire que son père avait déjà repris le travail. Il fallait qu'il pense à l'appeler, il devaitsûrement s'inquiéter.

Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Jackson entra avec Isaac à ses côtés, ils s'installèrent chacun sur un côté du lit et s'allongèrent à ses côtés, posant leur tête sur chacune de ses épaules, Isaac à gauche et Jackson à droite entourant Geoffrey.

C'est comme ça que Peter les trouva une demi-heure plus tard, endormis comme des bienheureux.

_ **Ils sont mignons,** Chuchota Lydia qui entra à son tour **,** **Je n'ai jamais vu Jackson et Isaac aussi apaisés. Stiles est là depuis une journée et nos vies en sont chamboulées** , elle se tourna vers Peter **, tu en penses quoi de l'histoire que nous a racontée Victor hier soir ?**

 **_ J'en pense que Derek nous a foutu dans la merde, même si c'est involontairement, il a détruit la meute, perdu son compagnon et il nous ramène cette chose. Je pense qu'on va avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser** , il s'arrêta en se souvenant des sentiments d'Auguste, le relent de haine et de dégoût. **Auguste n'est pas net, je l'avais dit dès le départ et maintenant que je connais la vérité sur ce type, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le dépecer, de lui retirer organe par organe et lui planter mes griffes dans la poitrine pour lui retirer le cœur…**

_ **Hum, toujours aussi romantique mon Pet' !** grommela Stiles qui venait juste de se réveiller, **tu m'as manqué.** Stiles se redressa avec son fils sur le ventre et les deux garçons à ses côtés, il cala son fils encore endormi entre ses jambes et caressa les cheveux de ses deux amours, Jack se cala un peu plus contre luietIsaac marmonna un 'Maman' avant d'agripper le pantalon de Stiles. **Vous** **m'avez tous manqué** , Stiles se rembrunit, je n'imaginais pas revenir et devoir affronter ça. Stiles fit référence à Derek et au gigolo qui l'accompagnait, ce que comprit Lydia et Peter, **j'avais déjà imaginé nos retrouvailles un million de fois, mais autrement, mais pas CA.**

Erica entra dans la chambre à son tour et fit un signe à Lydia qui sortit avec elle accompagnée de Peter.

Stiles réveilla ses poussins.

_ **Les amours on se réveille, aujourd'hui j'emménage avec mon bébé, il faut qu'on se lève.**

Jackson ouvrit les yeux et son sourire rayonnant donna du baume au cœur de Stiles.

_ **Je ne rêvais pas, tu es bien là.** Dit Jackson

Stiles embrassa son front et souleva son fils pour sortir du lit, Isaac sortit à son tour du sommeil et s'approcha de Jackson.

_ **Je n'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis** ….

_ **Quatre ans !** Finit Jackson qui le prit dans ses bras, **allez Zac faut se lever, maman a besoin de nous pour les meubles, et si j'entends bien ce que j'entends, il va faire des pancakes aux myrtilles**. La dernière phrase finit de réveiller Isaac qui se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Jackson sourit et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où tout le monde regardait Stiles préparer les pancakes.

Erica était au téléphone, Peter semblait soucieux et s'était réfugié sur le balcon, Zac et Jack s'amusaient avec Geoffrey, Lydia était repartie dans sa chambre pendant que Stiles finissait les pancakes aux myrtilles. Il sortit le sirop d'érable, les confitures et le beurre de cacahuète et avait rajouté au menu des gaufres à la vanille, préparé le bacon et du lard grillé, quelques saucisses, pressé les oranges, mit en route la cafetière pour les hommes et fait infuser le thé pour les dames, puis préparé le chocolat chaud pour son fils.

Alors qu'il s'octroyait une pause laissant le tout cuire doucement, il observa tout le petit monde.

Même s'il ne regrettait pas ces quatre années avec Jenna et Victor, ce sentiment d'appartenance et de bien-être social lui avait manqué. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait son passé, cela lui avait permis d'avoir ce petit bout d'homme, une partie de lui et il savait malgré tout que revenir était une bonne idée, la meute l'aiderait pour l'apprentissage de Geoffrey.

Son esprit se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait blessé, Derek Hale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si les choses avaient été différentes, il lui aurait sûrement pardonné en lui laissant une chance de se rattraper, mais il avait fallu que Derek merde encore une fois **.** Voulait-il vraiment d'un homme comme ça dans sa vie? Derek allait devoir s'amender et reconstruire sa vie avant de pouvoir faire pénitence.

 **_ Le petit déjeuner est prêt, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de mettre la table,** déclara Stiles qui s'activa à mettre tout dans des plats.

Isaac et Jackson mirent la table, Geoffrey avait trouvé amusant d'être coursé par Peter dans l'appartement sous l'œil numérique d'Erica qui ne perdait pas une miette en faisant une vidéo, Lydia apparut fraîche et dispo malgré la nuit sans sommeil qu'elle avait passée, accompagnée d'un Jordan encore à moitié endormi.

 **_ Désolé Jordan,** s'écria Stiles honteux de faire autant de bruit dès le matin, alors qu'il venait juste de se coucher.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète dont pas Stiles, je suis un peu dans le pâté, mais je suis ravi de toute cette agitation saine, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas eu de monde aussi joyeux dès le matin. Bonjour toi,** dit Jordan en se baissant pour accueillir Geoffrey qui quémander un bisou. **Et puis un vrai petit-déjeuner au lieu d'un café froid et Donuts, qui se plaindrait ?**

Tous se mirent à table, et mangèrent de bon cœur sous le regard attentionné de Stilesqui coupa les pancake de son fils, les arrosa de marmelade d'abricot et un peu de chocolat en poudre et laissa faire son fils qui commençait déjà à vouloir être indépendant.

Lydia sortit son téléphone qui vibra et sourit, elle se leva précipitamment s'excusant de devoir répondre et partit dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Quand elle revint, ce fut accompagné d'un Scott excité et impatient suivi de Kira portant une petite poupée adorable d'un an endormie dans ses bras, Stiles se leva laissant à Isaac le soin de jeter un œil à son fils.

 **_ Tu ….Tu es bien là, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi.** Scott pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, toucha Stiles du bout des doigts et continua jusqu'à le pincer.

 **_ Aie, toujours dans la délicatesse Bro,** rit Stiles qui le prit dans ses bras **.** **Oui je suis là et je compte bien rester, à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi….**

Scott le frappa sur la tête et lui rétorqua que s'il y avait bien une personne à virer ce n'était sûrement pas lui.

 **_ Bonjour Kira, et bonjour petite poupée, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

 **_ Yue Claudia Yukimura McCall,** sourit Kira de son effet.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, Scott et Kira avaient donné en second prénom, celui de sa mère à leur premier enfant **.** Il était heureux, flatté et se tourna vers son frère de cœur pour l'enlacer et le remercier.

 **_ De rien Bro.**

Stiles sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son pantalon et quand il dirigea son regard vers celui-ci, il vit son fils la bouche pleine de marmelade léchant ses doigts, demander de l'attention **.** Il sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras passant la serviette attachée à son coup sur son visage enlevant toute la nourriture.

 **_ Voici mon fils Geoffrey, Geoffrey voici…**

 **_ Tonton Zalfa,** s'écria l'enfant sur de lui.

Stiles se mit à rire, il lui avait montré des photos de tout le monde et la seule que Geoffrey voulait voir c'était celle de Scott, qu'il avait appelé tonton Zalfa.

Après les embrassades, tout le monde put se mettre à table et déguster le petit déjeuner, les discutions allaient bon train, rire et éclats de rire accompagnaient ce déjeuner. Confidences, anecdotes et souvenirs les avaient rejoint et ce fut que trois heures plus tard qu'il s sortirent enfin de table.

 **_ Au fait Stiles, je suis désolé que tu aies du rencontrer Auguste comme ça, mais il pas trop génial ce type. Qu'il soit avec Derek me dérange un peu vis-à-vis de toi…**

 **_ Scott ?** S'énerva Lydia certaine de sa future phrase

 **_ Oui Lydia ?,** étonné du ton de son amie et certain de ne pas avoir fait de bourde.

 **_ As-tu seulement écouté le message vocal que j'ai pris le temps de te laisser sur ton téléphone portable ?**

 **_ Ah c'est toi qui m'as laissé un message, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écouter….**

Lydia leva la main coupant l'Alpha dans sa lancée et lui donna l'ordre de l'écouter de suite mais sur le balcon, ce qu'il fit.

Au bout de cinq minutes un grognement sourd se fit entendre, Isaac emmena Geoffrey dans la chambre suivit de Kira et Yue.

A peine les quatre partit que Scott entra dans le salon, à moitié transformé et les yeux rouges en mode Alpha très énervé.

 **_ Je leur faire la peau à ses deux trous du cul de loups garous, je vais les bouffer, les croquer, en faire qu'une seul bouchée.**

Stiles s'avança et prit le loup dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans un sentiment d'apaisement et de joie, Scott se calma sur le champ.

Stiles avait toujours eu le don d'apaiser comme d'agacer, mais pour certains de la meute, il avait le statut de maman, car il savait écouter et résoudre certains problèmes, souvent de cœur, aider dans les moments de doutes, panser les blessures physiques comme psychologiques **.** Il les nourrissait, les cajolait, les aimait sans concession, riait avec eux de blagues idiotes comme faire le prof sérieux pour les devoirs.

 **_ Ça fait du bien de te revoir Bro, tu m'as manqué quand tu es parti. J'ai cru devenir fou, si Kira et les autres n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, j'ai perdu tous mes repères,** Scott grogna, quand je pense que j'ai compatis au malheur de Derek, alors que c'est lui qui a foutu la merde…

 **_ Oublie, maintenant je suis là, et je ne repars plus.**

 **_ Papa ?** Stiles s'écarta et vit Geoffrey lever les bras vers Scott qui tourna la tête vers lui intrigué du comportement de Geoffrey.

 **_ Mon fils a un don,** dit-il tout simplement en haussant les épaules.

Scott prit l'enfant dans les bras et le serra pas trop fort, mais au contact de l'enfant il se sentit apaisé et en paix.

OoOOOOoOOoOoooOO

Dans le parc en bas de l'immeuble, il observait et écoutait l'appartement où les rires et les larmes allaient bon train. Sa colère s'en fit plus violente, quatre ans et demie de travail réduit à néant en un jour, ses yeux bleu électrique de tueur d'innocents flashèrent. Il avait travaillé dur pour séparer le loup complet de son compagnon, il avait attendu deux ans que celui-ci se reprenne en main, et il avait réussi à faire sa place dans cette meute de cinglés, prenant des notes sur tout comme sur rien, devant se retenir de ne pas tous les tuer avant que son vœu ne soit réalisé, devenir « LE » compagnon d'un loup-garou évolué. C'était son but et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route…pas même un humain pathétique ou sa progéniture de l'enfer.

* * *

Alors qui a deviné qui etait the dark evil shadows on the tree et ses intentions ?


	6. Chapter 4

ON COMMENCE PAR REMERCIER MA BETA IANTOISALIVE, merci merci.

Voila, un peu d'amour mais pas avec qui vous l'attendez.

TW ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Mr Jeff Davis (ouais parce sinon j'aurais pris d'autres direction MOI)

 **RW communes (désolé je suis un flemmard aujourd'hui)**

 _ **Je sais tout le monde déteste Auguste** et bien moi aussi mais s'il n'y a pas de méchant, c'est Stiles aux pays de Bisounours._

 _ **Derek est un idiot** , ça on le savait aussi, s'il était intelligent, il aurait saute sur Derek des l'épisode un saison un._

 _ **Le pack mignon** , oui mais Stiles (maman louve, j aime de terme) les aime donc il est aimé en retour et surtout il lui ont manqué._

 _ **Triste,** oui le début est triste est c'est pas fini, nous allons aborder le sujet des quatre ans et des erreurs de Derek (il est pas si bête que ça, non il est encore plus bête que ça)_

 _ **Le cas Geoffrey** , mon dieu que ce petit bout est chou et adorable l'enfant idéal je sais ça n'existe pas, ne vous inquiétez pas bientôt il va être pénible et en danger_

 _ **La suite** , eh bien la voila, bonne lecture mes louloups._

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Un moment d'égarement

Stiles coucha Geoffrey dans son nouveau lit au motif de Batman, comme quoi des chiens ne faisaient pas des chats, son fils était à son image. Il remonta la couverture et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'allumer la veilleuse et de sortir doucement laissant son fils bercé par le bruit des vagues qu'offrait la veilleuse. Il ferma la porte non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son bébé.

Quand il revint dans le salon au RDC, plus aucunes traces de cartons, de plastique, en deux jours tous les meubles commandés avaient été déballés, montés et remplis, seuls les meubles du bureau à l'étage et certains de la troisième chambre n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un café bien mérité, il ne remerciera jamais assez ses loups pour l'avoir aidé sinon il y serait encore.

_ **Et bien ça** **avance,** **demain les derniers meubles arrivent et après on s'occupera de commander les meubles pour la terrasse**. Peter était le dernier à être resté, il était devant la baie vitrée qui longeait la cuisine jusqu'au salon, les autres étaient partis car ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour travailler, lui avait encore une sacrée rente de son héritage et son nouveau métier de spéculateur en bourse lui laissait le temps de travailler à son rythme. **Parce que ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en** **profiter** **, tu ne trouves pas ?**

_ **Oui tu as raison**. Stiles le rejoignit apportant un second café pour son invité. Merci encore de m'avoir aidé, de nous avoir accueillis, **je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.** Stiles frotta ses mains autour de la tasse chaude, il n'avait pas froid mais la gêne le prit, surtout la honte d'être parti comme un voleur il y a quatre ans, il n'avait jamais pensé à l'après, à son retour mais ce qui le gênait surtout c'était quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui mais qu'il avait envie depuis leur rencontre, il en avait toujours envie.

_ **Stiles, regarde-moi**. Peter qui s'était tourné vers lui, posa sa main sous le menton de Stiles qui baissa la tête vers le sol, comme si celui-ci était devenu extrêmement intéressant. **S'il te** **plaît** **, dis-moi pourquoi tu te sens honteux, je peux sentir ta gêne et tes hormones tu sais.**

_ **Maudit pouvoir de loup garou**. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peter fut étonné de la démarche du jeune homme mais se laissa faire et y participa activement. Il enserra les hanches de son jeune ami et le pressa contre lui, pendant que leurs langues respectives exploraient leurs cavités buccales, de légers soupirs envahirent la cuisine, les mains de Peter soulevèrent le tee shirt de Stiles pour caresser la peau douce parsemée de taches de rousseur, il quitta la bouche de Stiles pour embrasser et lui mordiller le cou.

 **_ Ce n'est pas bien**. Soupira Stiles entre deux gémissements. **Mais depuis notre rencontre j'ai…. HUMM. J'ai toujours voulu savoir** **quel goût avaient** **tes** **lèvres.** **Oh mon dieu**. Peter le souleva par les fesses et le déposa délicatement sur le plan de travail et recommença à embrasser Stiles qui en redemandait.

Au bout de cinq minutes de succion de cou et d'amygdales, Peter reprit conscience de lui-même et avec douceur repoussa délicatement Stiles.

_ **Tu sais que c'est mal ce que nous faisons, très mal.** Stiles le regard amusé.

_ **Peter Hale m'avez-vous caché quelque chose ?**

Peter devint rouge de honte, il s'était laissé aller, depuis le temps qu'il voulait savoir quelle sensation, coucher avec Stiles pouvait donner, il en avait oublié son compagnon, l'odeur de l'excitation, celle du caramel et de jacinthe que dégageait Stiles l'avait totalement désinhibé.

_ **Euh disons que je viens de me mettre en couple pas vraiment officiel avec quelqu'un et je vais devoir lui dire que j'ai failli sauter l'ex de mon neveu.**

Stiles explosa de rire, Peter hale ne changera jamais, ce type était incroyable, il lui avait vraiment manqué, il avait une façon de voir et dire les choses à sa façon.

_ **Ok Peter,** **restons-en** **là, qu'est-ce que tu en dis.** Stiles se laissa glisser du plan de travail. **Je le connais,** **est-ce** **que c'est un louloup, quel âge a-t-il, oui je dis 'il' car tu as dit** **'lui'** **dans ta phrase précédente** **donc** **j'en conclus que c'est un homme, que fait-il dans la vie** **?** Peter le stoppa net.

_ **Respire humain**. Ricana Peter. **Alors je ne vais pas répondre dans l'ordre, mais il est** **grand, beau, blond. J** **e le connais depuis pas mal d'années, on s'est tourné autour pendant pas mal d'années** **aussi. I** **l a 25 ans, il travaille comme architecte, c'est un** **loup-garou et** **oui** **tu le connais, c'est Jackson !**

Stiles dut se retenir à la porte du frigidaire qu'il avait ouvert pour boire une bière. Il avait embrassé le compagnon de Jackson, il porta sa main à ses lèvres comme si elles brûlaient. Il venait de faire ce que Derek lui avait fait, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, ses larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler, il se tendit quand il sentit Peter le prendre dans ses bras.

_ **Ne pleure pas, je sais** **à** **quoi tu penses, mais ne te** **compares** **pas à** **lui. M** **a relation avec Jackson n'est que purement sexuelle** **à** **ce stade, nous n'avons pas encore** **choisi ni** **décidé si nous franchissons le pas de la relation de couple**. Peter tourna Stiles face à lui et lui embrassa le front **. Si j'avais été en couple, je t'aurais arrêté car mon loup et moi n'aurions pas supporté d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans nos bras, même si c'est la plus douce créature de la terre.** Stiles ricana à sa plaisanterie, Peter cala la tête de Stiles dans le creux de son épaule.

_ **Merci**. Stiles se détendit. **Et félicitations, j'espère que mes deux loups vont se mettre ensemble sinon « maman » va ne pas être contente du tout.**

Peter rigola et se sépara de la douce chaleur de maman.

_ **Peter ?** demanda Stiles en faisait une petite voix d'enfant triste

_ **Hum oui !** répondit-il pas vraiment rassuré et sûr de ce que voulait Stiles

 **_ Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?**

Peter prit son téléphone et composa un texto qu'il envoya aussitôt et prit Stiles dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

_ **Toujours quand tu me le** **demandes. C** **a me rappelle les nuits** **où** **Derek ne rentrait pas, et que je t'entendais pleurer dans votre chambre.**

_ **Oui tu venais dormir avec moi, merci encore, si tu n'avais pas** **été là** **, je serais mort de froid et de chagrin.**

_ **Dis pas n'importe quoi, aller maman** **louve, au lit. D** **emain on a encore du boulot, Isaac et Jackson** **bossent** **, Lydia et Jordan aussi, Erica sera là, ton père passera dans l'après-midi, il faut que tout soit parfait.**

_ **Oui chef ! bien chef !**

Ils montèrent se coucher, épuisés par ces deux jours de travaux intenses mais aussi par tant d'émotions.

Stiles ne se doutait pas que dans l'ombre, une créature ville et malfaisante surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et pour ce soir, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle s'extasia toute seule, les images et vidéos dans son téléphone valait de l'or.

* * *

Je sais vous me détestez mais ce moment d'égarement ne se reproduira plus d'ailleurs le prochain bisous c'est un Sterek, mais ne vous y trompé pas Stiles ne compte pas pardonner, enfin vous verrez.


	7. Chapter 5

Bonjour mes louloups, je vous met en ligne le chapitre 05 de LIDLA comme tous les lundi, dans ce chapitre des explications sont données, des questions sont posés et un début de sterek qui pose ses bases.

TW appartient a Mr Jeff Davis ( s'il veut partager je suis preneur) sauf l'histoire et certains perso.

Bonne lecture et on remercie ma Beta IANTOISALIVE pour sa correction.

* * *

Chapitre 05 :

 _Flash-Back quatre ans en arrière_

 _Stiles caressa du bout du doigt la photo de son couple dans le cadre posé sur le meuble de l'entrée._

 _Il soupi_ _ra,_ _las de jouer la comédie du gentil compagnon ne voyant rien de la tromperie de son homme._

 _Il savait que Derek savait qu'il savait. Malgré ça Derek ne semblait pas vouloir en parler ni arrêter, à croire qu'il cherchait à le mettre à bout,_ _à_ _le voir_ _s'effondrer_ _comme une poupée de chiffons._

 _Et il avait_ _réussi_ _, une semaine auparavan_ _t,_ _il avait lu le mot doux de son amant dans la poche de la veste en cuir qu'il avait trouvé en cherchant le téléphone de Derek qui sonna_ _it de_ _puis une demi-heure, lais_ _sé là_ _par son propriétaire partit sous la douche._

 _Puis le texto qu'il avait lu finissant par « hâte de t'avoir encore dans mes bras, fêtons nos deux mois d'adultère ». Stiles avait eu le temps de remonter le fil des messages, plus il remontait plus son cœur se brisait._

 _Il_ _y_ _avait en tê_ _te,_ _les messages décrivant les pratiqu_ _es_ _que lui_ _prodiguait_ _« l'autre », les gâteries dans la Camaro, les positions qu'ils avaient testé dans « leur » lit, les_ _restaurants où_ _ils avaient été mangés._

 _Aujourd'hui tout se finissait, Stiles avait profité de l'absence de Derek, soit disant parti quatre jours dans une ville voisine pour un problème de_ _loup-garou_ _._

 _Il avait_ _rangé consciencieusement la maison, vidé le manoir de sa présen_ _ce. S_ _es larmes_ _l'aveuglait_ _, ses mains tremblaient_ _quand_ _il prit ses bagages et sortit._

 _Prenant bien soin de laisser sa dernière lettre à son « compagnon » à côtés de la photo de leur premier rendez-vou_ _s où_ _ils étaient souriants et heureux._

 _Il ne pensait pas un jour avoir le cœur brisé de cette manière malgré les promesses d'amour que lui avaient_ _faites_ _Derek._

 _Rangeant son dernier bagage dans sa fidèle jeep, il observa le manoir qui avait un air de désolation tout comme son cœur. Il démarra et partit pour sa nouvelle destination : reconstruction._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, ses cauchemars avaient refait surface pendant la nuit, son cœur s'était accéléré, les milles éclats de celui-ci n'avaient pas pu cicatriser, même en quatre ans, ses larmes amères se mirent à couler. Son hurlement mélangé de colère, de tristesse et d'abandon déchira le cœur de Peter qui s'était réveillé au son des battements perturbés du cœur de son hôte qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras i peine cinq minutes.

Pris au dépourvu au début, Peter se repris vite et le prit dans ses bras tentant de le calmer.

Stiles respira profondément et reprit conscience de là où il se trouvait, dans les bras de Peter en sécurité, loin de ses peurs et de ses angoisses.

_ **Depuis quand ?** Demanda Peter connaissant quand même la réponse à sa question.

Il se voulait rassurant mais il savait que Stiles et Derek avait accompli le rituel des compagnons, ce qui voulait dire que Stiles en prenant de la distance avec Derek, partant pour oublier, n'avait fait que se torturer.

Stiles devait souffrir quasiment toutes les nuits, souvenirs, angoisses, peur. Tous ces sentiments étaient décuplés suivant la distance qu'il avait mise, seul un lien proche, un lien de sang pouvait le calmer.

_ **Depuis quatre ans, depuis mon départ.** Stiles tourna son attention vers un bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Il savait que son fils s'était réveillé, mais qu'il attendait que son père lui donne l'autorisation de se lever et venir **. Il n'y a que quand je dors avec Geoffrey que je ne fais pas de cauchemar ou que je ne me réveille pas en sursaut terrifié et angoissé.** Stiles sortit du lit, s'échappant des bras protecteurs et réconfortants de Peter.

_ **Quels sont tes cauchemars ?**

 **_ Je vous vois tous morts, c'est régulier.** Stiles se stoppa quand il prit la poignée de la porte en main. **Le plus souvent je rêve de Derek, je rêve qu'il meurt,** **de façons différentes** **, mais quand je rêve de lui mourant dans mes bras, je peux hurler pendant longtemps jusqu'à me briser la voix.** Des larmes se mirent à couler, Stiles les laissa couler sans les interrompre. **Jenna m'a expliqué, les compagnons, l'éloignement, le sentiment d'être** **déchiré** **, de se sentir incomplet à chaque instant sans pouvoir remplir ce cœur vide.** Il se tourna vers Peter qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui l'écoutait religieusement **. Il y a deux ans quand Geoffrey est né, c'est comme si par magie, mon cœur se remplissait peu à peu, mais malgré la tempête de joie qu'il a créé dans ma vie à son arrivé, mon cœur ne s'est jamais** **rempli** **intégralemen** **t. J** **e sais** **qui** **peut me rendre complet, mais j'ai plus mal en sa présence que sans.**

Stiles pleura cinq minutes, laissa sa tristesse foudroyer Peter qui fut incapable de bouger. Il ressentait toutes ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes, et une discussion avec Talia sur les compagnons, lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Pour chaque loup existe un compagnon ou compagne, quand le rituel est accom_ _pli,_ _leur lien devient indéfectible, ils sont_ _liés_ _à_ _jamais même si le compagnon quitte le loup, leur lien reste, et malgré la distance il reste en place._

 _Si ce dernier reste dans la ville de son compagnon, le loup peut_ _ressentir_ _exactement ce que_ _celui-ci_ _ressent. »_

Tout prenait un sens, c'est là que Peter tiqua, Derek devait ressentir à présent les sentiments de Stiles.

_ **Stiles** **calmes-toi** **, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ton fils doit t'attendre je l'entends tapoter impatiemment ses petits pieds contre le sol de sa chambre, moi je vais descendre faire du café et un chocolat chaud pour le petit homme.** Peter se leva encore en boxer et ouvrit la porte, faisant passer Stiles devant lui. Il enfila un peignoir que Stiles lui avait sorti le soir précédent.

Stiles descendit son petit monstre qu'il avait habillé d'un petit short à motif Flash avec un sweat à capuche rouge sans manches. Il l'installa à table qui avait été préparée par Peter.

_ **Bonjour Tonton Pet'.** L'enfant sourit heureux de voir Peter.

_ **Bonjour petit homme, bien** **dormi** **?**

Geoffrey hocha la tête de façon positive et Peter lui donna le chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour lui avec une touche de cannelle et de caramel, comme Derek l'aimait quand il était petit.

Le portable de Stiles sonna, il répondit sans faire attention à son correspondant, son cœur s'accéléra en entendant la voix de la personne qui l'appelait. Peter le sentit et se retourna vers lui et le vit se décomposer.

_ **Que…**

_ ….

_ **Comment as-tu ….**

_ …

_ **Comment** **oses-tu** **me …**

_ …

_ **D'accord je vais m'arranger, mais ne crois pas….Putain il m'a raccroché au nez ce co… cet abruti.**

Peter s'approcha de Stiles, il avait entendu la conversation, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation.

_ **Vas-y, je garde Geoffrey en t'attenda** **nt. Je** **vais appeler Jackson pour lui dire que je rentrerais chez moi un peu plus tard.**

_ **Ah oui, il faut que je parle** **à** **Jackson de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète donc** **pas** **pour ça, je lui en parlerai se soir pendant notre** **dîner** **, il comprendra parfaitement, je sais qu'il en a envie aussi**. Peter lui fit un clin d'œil coquin pour détendre la situation.

_ **Qui sait ça me plairait peut être un peu de sport** **à** **trois joueurs.** Stiles embrassa Peter sur la joue et s'approcha de son fils. **Eh bonhomme je dois m'absenter un moment, je te laisse avec Tonton Pet', d'accord ?**

_ **OUIIII.** Il se tourna vers Peter. **Tu connais Bob l'éponge ?**

_ **Bien sûr que je connais et j'adore.**

Geoffrey sautilla sur sa chaise, heureux que son tonton aime son dessin animé préféré.

Stiles monta prendre une douche et se changer. Il descendit une demi-heure plus tard, embrassa son fils, remercia Peter et envoya un texto avant de partir.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Comment il avait pu arriver à ça, comment cet abruti avait réussi à lui tourner la tête, il fallait qu'il stoppe tout ça.

Mais ses lèvres étaient si douces et rugueuses en même temps, jamais de leur deux ans de vie commune, Derek ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon.

Violentes et douces, brutales mais attentionnées. Il avait eu des aventures pendant ces quatre années loin de Beacon Hills, il n'était pas fait de bois, il avait des besoins mais personnes n'avait réussi à le faire jouir en quinze minutes, personne sauf Derek Hale.

Cet homme était troublant et énervant, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

_ **Ne crois pas que parce que tu m'as roulé la plus bonne pelle de ma vie et la fellation la plus orgasmique, que je vais te reprendre dans ma vie.**

_ **Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonn** ….

_ **Il n'est pas question de pardon mais de confiance, et tu n'as plus ma confiance, tant que l'autre sera** **là** **et que je ne serais pas** **sûr** **de mon avenir avec toi, je ne reviendrais jamais vers toi.**

Stiles ferma sa braguette et ferma sa ceinture, Derek s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa mêlant salive et semence de Stiles, ce qui ne le dégoûta pas, il s'excita un peu plus, mais mit fin au baiser.

 **_ Je ferai en sorte de regagner ta confiance.**

_ **On verra ça**. Stiles partit sans se retourner et laissa Derek qui reprenait confiance en lui et en l'avenir.

* * *

Envie de tuer l'auteur, envie de lui faire un gros bisou, ben trouvez la grotte ou il s'en enferme d'abord. a Jeudi pour le prochain chapitre


	8. Chapter 6

Tout nouveau tout beau tout chaud chapitre, Qui veux voir Auguste se prendre une porte dans la gueule, qui ? allez je vous laisse profitez de ce calme avant/

1) Les explications sur Auguste, Victor et Derek dans le chapitre 07

2) Le début de l'aventure dans le chapitre 08

Tw est la propriété de Jeff Davis (eh oui c'est ballot ma pauvre Lucette) Sauf l'histoire et certains personnages

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 06 :

Quand Stiles était rentré de son « rendez-vous » avec Derek, Peter avait senti les effluves de sexe lui sortir de tous les pores possibles de son corps. Il se mit à sourire intérieurement pendant qu'il finissait de ranger les deniers achats qu'il avait commandés pour le bureau du haut et ceux de la troisième chambre, mais prit peur quand il sentit la colère sourde de Stiles envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser des questions que Stiles l'avait conduit à la porte pour qu'il aille travailler un peu quand même.

Stiles se posa dans le canapé, après avoir pris une seconde douche, pour souffler un peu après son rendez-vous avec Derek. Geoffrey se cala entre ses jambes sans un mot fixant son attention vers l'écureuil dans Bob l'éponge.

_ Papa triste ? Geoffrey recula la tête pour la posé sur l'épaule de son père, croisant son regard triste.

_ Non bébé, juste fatigué. Mentit Stiles pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Tu veux une sieste avec papa avant que papy arrive ?

_ Oui, moi dodo avec papa avant papy Zerif.

Stiles se leva, serrant Geoffrey dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

OoOOOOOOOoO

Quand Derek rentra au manoir, il sentit Auguste l'attendre dans l'entrée, il puait la colère et le ressentiment. Derek n'avait aucune envie de discuter, enfin plutôt se disputer avec qui que ce soit. Il était heureux, heureux que Stiles lui laisse l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il avait ou pouvait changer. Pour lui la première chose à faire était de faire sortir Auguste de sa vie, définitivement.

Il n'habitait pas au manoir, d'ailleurs personnes ne venait au manoir sauf pour les réunions. Même Peter avait décidé de déménager quand l'état de Derek s'était amélioré deux ans auparavant. Alors il prit sa décision de finir cette pseudo histoire dès à présent au lieu d'attendre que les choses ne s'enveniment.

_ Auguste tu peux arrêter de grogner, je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens pas. Oui j'ai eu un moment torride avec Stiles. Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais j'ai espoir qu'entre lui et moi cela s'arrange. Merci d'avoir été présent moralement et physiquement pour moi pendant deux ans, mais c'est en partie de ta faute si j'ai perdu Stiles il y à quatre ans.

Auguste ne bougea pas, non pas qu'il était choqué d'être répudié comme une vulgaire concubine ou maîtresse parce que le mari voulait recoller les morceaux avec la femme trompée, mais il resta sans bouger, digne et un sourire malsain aux lèvres car il savait quelque chose que Derek ignorait et qu'il était inconcevable pour lui que son plan tombe à l'eau après des années d'efforts et de manipulation.

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi Auguste semblait si fier de lui, il se doutait un peu mais il était loin de se douter que le beta irait jusque-là pour arriver à ses fins.

_ Tu crois que Stiles t'aime, hein ? Il se sert de toi, il est comme les autres, personne ne veut d'un meurtrier et d'un lâche, à la rigueur qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi je peux comprendre, mais jamais il ne voudra te reprendre, il n'a aucune confiance en toi et ne crois pas qu'il va te la redonner comme ça. Auguste s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone, fouilla un instant dedans et le posa sur le meuble de l'entrée puis il mit en route une vidéo. Auguste sentit la colère de Derek quand il posa les yeux sur la vidéo de la soirée précédant où Stiles embrassait Peter à pleine bouche, ses mains farfouillant dans ses cheveux et prenant appui sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_ Je vois que cela te contrarie, tu vois ton Stiles est une espèce de chienne en chaleur qui se tape tous ce qu'il peut trouver, c'est une put…..

Derek l'empoigna au cou et l'envoya valser de tous ses forces à travers l'entrée, faisant exploser la porte sous le poids de l'homme devenu ennemi.

Derek se transforma sous le coup de la colère, ses yeux vert devenus bleu électrique sous l'impulsion de sa transformation. Cette chose avait insulté SON compagnon, il devait être puni, châtié pour l'offense qu'il avait faite.

_ Je t'interdis de l'insulter, qui crois-tu être pour le juger, si on en est là, c'est en partie de MA faute et de la tienne. A l'époque j'étais perdu, mes sentiments étaient trop forts pour que je puisse me contrôler, j'avais peur de le blesser lors de l'acte charnel et j'ai trouvé un substitut, TOI, un loup garou, avec qui je pouvais être entièrement libre de me transformer, tu n'étais et tu n'es à l'heure actuelle, enfin plus depuis trois heure, qu'un moyen de me défouler sexuellement sans peur de tuer l'homme que J'AIME, et pour ta fameuse vidéo... Derek s'approcha d'Auguste menaçant et il en fallu de peu qu'il le tue sur place mais Stiles, malgré son ressentit envers lui, n'aurait jamais cautionné que Derek tue quelqu'un. J'ai vu Stiles ce matin, comme tu peux le sentir sur tout mon corps. Je l'ai dévoré, sucé avec délectation, j'ai pris mon temps et j'ai savouré sa semence. Derek jubilait de la tête que faisait Auguste, apeuré et dégoûté. Il m'a avoué avoir embrassé Peter, si celui si n'était pas en couple avec Jackson, ils auraient couché ensemble, ça m'a fait mal, mais j'ai compris ce qu'il a ressenti il y a quatre ans, et sache une chose, j'ai pris sur moi et je prendrais sur moi si Stiles couche avec quelqu'un d'autre car je sais que son cœur m'appartenait dans le passé, m'appartient à présent et m'appartiendra toujours dans le futur. Derek se baissa et le souleva par la chemise. prend tes affaires avant de dégager d'ici, je suis généreux, je t'accorde le droit de récupérer tes quelques affaires avant de déguerpir et ne t'avise jamais de remettre les pieds dans ma ville ou tu en subira les conséquences Derek jeta Auguste pour la seconde fois et rugit de colère faisant partir l'impudent terrorisé.

_ Je vois que tu sais toujours recevoir tes invités Derek. Un homme sortit de l'ombre du bois et s'avança sans peur vers le loup énervé, quand il se dévoila, malgré que Derek l'eut sentit, l'homme embrassa Derek sur la joue.

_ Victor combien de fois faudra-t-il que je t'interdise de faire ça ?

_ Autant de fois que tu veux parce que je n'arrêterais pas tant que Stiles et toi n'êtes pas définitivement ensemble et j'ai bon espoir que cela arrive bientôt, en tout cas je suis là pour cela. Victor se mit à sourire.

_ Tu leur as dit je suppose.

_ Tu veux parler de ta meute ? De toi et de moi ? Ou de ma famille ? Ou de Stiles et ma famille ? Victor caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son ex de plusieurs nuits devenu son ami, son frère de cœur.

_ A peu près de tout ça !

_ Je leur ai tout raconté, vraiment tout. Ils l'ont à peu près bien pris quand je leur ai raconté les quatre ans d'exil de Stiles et le rôle qu'on a joué dans le rétablissement de ton compagnon.

_ Merci, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier autant, pour tout ce que tu fais…

_ Il y a bien une chose, quand tu retrouveras ton compagnon, une petite partie à trois…..

_ Ne rêve pas !

_ Je parlais d'une petite virée en boite à trois.

Derek se mit à réfléchir deux secondes.

_ Adjugé vendu.

Derek tendit la main que prit joyeusement Victor.

OoOOOOOOOoO

Lydia venait de rentrer chez elle après une longue journée de travail, être professeur de physique au Lycée de Beacon Hills n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, elle comprenait l'état d'esprit de son prédécesseur Mr Harris. Cette envie irrépressible de torturer et dépecer ses élèves ingrats, stupides et incultes lui prenait viscéralement le corps.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé après avoir balancé son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée et s'être fait un mojitos.

Elle repensa à l'histoire que Victor Plath lui avait contée. Elle avait été complètement abasourdie par les révélations qu'il avait fait, mais surtout émue et ravie que malgré les erreurs qu'il avait commises, sa famille avait pu prendre soin de Stiles et elle comprenait pourquoi l'état de Derek s'était amélioré du tout au tout malgré la présence d'Auguste.

Elle s'endormit en se promettant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour son ami.

Cinq minutes s'était écoulées quand elle se leva prit son inspiration et hurla un prénom qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais crier.

Elle s'effondra tétanisée et en larmes sur le sol de son salon, mais n'eut pas la force de répondre aux multiples appels qu'elle reçut de ses compagnons de meute.

_ Stiles ! Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulait.

* * *

Alors Alors qui est content. Euh ouais bon ok je fini mal je sais...*se barre en courant dans sa grotte.


	9. Chapter 7

Eh bien on y arrive...non pas a la fin mais aux explications, comme pourquoi Victor est vivant alors qu'il censé être mort, qui est Victor pour Derek, mais surtout "putain que s'est-il passait entre Auguste et Derek, Qui est Victor pour Stiles, ou avec qui Victor va t-il sortir ?

Voila vous allez tout savoir...enfin presque.

TW appartient a Mr Davis Jeff, sauf the history, OCs perso and my imagination.

RWs:

Isa: Tout te sera expliquer pour Derek et son infidélité mais surtout la connexion avec Victor. Le pourquoi du cri de Lydia, eh bien dans le prochain chapitre et c'est pas rigolo.

Wm2: Tu parle de Cliff attend de lire le prochain chapitre, tu vas pas être déçu.

Bonne lecture bisous

* * *

Chapitre 07 :

 _Flash-Back :_

 _Stiles se retrouva en moins de dix secondes entouré de ses amis, de sa famille, le réconfort lui fit du bien, mais voir Derek et apprendre que l'une des raisons de son départ était_ _là_ _et qu'elle dormait avec lui, lui arracha le cœur, il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme_ _épuisé_ _dans les bras de Jackson, qui le ramena dans la chambre et le posa_ _à côtés_ _de son fils, sous le regard triste de ses amis._

 ___ _ **Derek va payer**_ _. Jackson grogna puis il sortit de la chambre et se tourna vers Peter_ _ **, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il faut qu'il paye**_ _._

 ___ _ **Je suis d'accord, mais faites bien attention, si Stiles vient de s'effondrer, c'est que son lien de compagnon fonctionne toujours, ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, tant qu'Auguste reste dans les parages, on ne peut rien faire sauf**_ _….._

 _La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, Lydia se leva_ _intriguée. Q_ _ui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure-ci_ _?_

 ___ _ **Qui est ce**_ _ **?**_ _demanda-t-elle à travers la porte._

 ___ _ **Une personne qui peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre problème nommé Auguste**_ _._

 _Lydia ouvrit la porte encore plus intrigué avec la meute juste derrière elle, quand elle le fit, elle s'écria de stupeur, elle reconnut l'homme, elle l'avait vu sur les photos de Stiles, il était censé être_ _décédé_ _._

 ___ _ **Bonjour je m'appelle Victor Plath, je dois vous compter une histoire**_ _._

 ___ _ **Je vous**_ _ **croyais**_ _ **mort.**_ _Lydia n'en croyait pas ses yeux_ _. Co_ _mment cet homme pouvait être là_ _? C_ _omment pouvait-il être vivant_ _?_ _Stiles lui avait_ _dit_ _…_ _ **Vous avez**_ _ **menti**_ _ **à**_ _ **Stiles ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ?**_

 ___ _ **C'est**_ _ **compliqué**_ _ **, je ne suis pas mort ! Je m'appelle Victor Plath ! Mais c'est une histoire complexe et j'aimerai vous**_ _ **aider**_ _ **à la comprendre et surtout vous en apprendre plus sur Auguste Rivière, le**_ _ **loup-garou**_ _ **en parti responsable de la séparation car il n'est pas le seul responsable.**_

 _Lydia s'écarta pour laisser passer l'homme, en cas de problème la meute était présente._

 _Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Victor allait commencer son histoire quand Lydia l'interrompit._

 ___ _ **Mon dieu je suis une mauvaise hôtesse, puis je vous offrir à boire ?**_

 ___ _ **Si vous avez du thé noir au gingembre ?**_

 ___ _ **Oui, je vous apporte**_ _ **ça**_ _ **de suite.**_ _Lydia partit préparer le thé pendant que la meute observait attentivement le jeune homme._

 ___ _ **Si vous avez des questions qui ne porte pas sur Stiles, Auguste et ma relation avec Derek et Stiles je serais heureux de vous répondre.**_

 ___ _ **On va attendre que Lydia arrive**_ _. Isaac était sous le charme physique du jeune homme mais voulait se faire sa propre opinion avant de peut-être entreprendre une inspection plus approfondit._ _ **De plus je préfère**_ _ **connaître**_ _ **l'histoire que vous avez à nous raconter avant de décider si je dois vous égorger pour le mal que vous auriez pu faire ou vous embrasser pour l'aide que vous pourriez nous apporter.**_

 _Victor fit son sourire le plus éclatant_ _,_ _ce_ _qui troubla Isaac._

 ___ _ **M'embrasser vous allez bien vite en besogne, je suis vieux jeu, d'abord le restaurant, je préfère la cuisine française avec un bon bordeaux, les fleurs, pas de rose**_ _ **ça**_ _ **m'insupporte je préfère les lilas, pas de chocolat je n'en suis pas fana, je préfère les pâtes de fruits, et après on peut passer aux**_ _ **baisers**_ _ **.**_

 _Les loups à_ _côté_ _d'eux ne semblaient plus_ _exister_ _, ce fut quand Lydia revint avec un plateau avec quatre tasses en porcelaine de chine, une théière fumante d'où une odeur de gingembre_ _flottait_ _, avec des petits biscuits à la cannelle que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de leur bulle._

 _Elle posa le plateau sur la_ _table basse_ _et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori qui par pur hasard se trouvait en face de son invité de dernière_ _minute_ _._

 ___ _ **Euh Lydia ?**_ _Erica se sentait_ _exclue_ _du clan des buveurs de thé._ _ **On n'y a pas droit ?**_

 ___ _ **Ma chère Erica tu remarqueras qu'il y a quatre tasses, Victor, Toi, Peter et moi, les garçons « virils » euh peuvent allez se chercher une bière au frigo si ça les enchante.**_ _Pendant son monologue, Lydia ne perdit pas de vu l'échange visuel de Victor et Isaac et se mit à ricaner._

 _Jackson se leva pour aller à la cuisine prendre deux bières,_ _une_ _pour Isaac et une pour lui, en tant qu'homme « virils » il voulait une boisson_ _fraîche_ _avec de l'alcool et des bulles._

 _Quand il revint, Victor commença son récit._

 ___ _ **Tout d'abord je voudrais que vous me promettiez de pas vous jetez sur moi à la moindre contrariété mais surtout que vous me laissiez finir sans m'interrompre.**_

 _Tout le mon acquiesça._

 _ **_ Voilà tout commence il y a quatre ans et demi, quand après une dispute avec mes jumeaux, nous sommes des triplés orphelins, une fille et deux garçons, Jenna, Antoine et moi-même Victor, je suis parti de New York et j'ai**_ _ **atterri**_ _ **ici**_ _ **à**_ _ **Beacon Hills**_ _ **. P**_ _ **ar je ne sais quel hasard j'ai rencontré Derek Hale dans un club « le Jungle », il m'a plu de suite et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de coucher avec lui…. A de nombreuses reprises. Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre mais Victor continua son histoire. Et ce n'est que bien après quand j'ai senti une odeur particulière sur lui que j'ai compris qu'il**_ _ **trompait**_ _ **son « Compagnon » que j'ai tout arrêté et que je l'ai mis en garde. Nous avons eu une grande discussion et je suis devenu un peu son confident, il m'a expliqué sa situation, pour cela il faudra en discuter avec lui, car je ne parle qu'en mon nom aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas sa permission pour dévoiler ses secrets, donc je continue**_ _ **. M**_ _ **algré mes avertissements, il a continué à voir Auguste, un**_ _ **loup-garou**_ _ **français, très porté sur le sexe mais surtout le sexe animal, donc Derek**_ _ **pouvait**_ _ **s'en**_ _ **donner**_ _ **à cœur joi**_ _ **e. N**_ _ **otez que malgré tout je vous donne certains indices, et le jour**_ _ **où**_ _ **Stiles est parti, Derek était avec moi, il voulait se racheter auprès de son compagnon, il lui**_ _ **a**_ _ **acheté**_ _ **une alliance qu'il a gardé toutes ces années, et des vacances croisières loin de tout.**_ _Victor s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et but une gorgé de son thé qui lui fit un bien fou._ _ **Quand il est rentré, il a découvert que Stiles était parti et il est devenu instable, ça vous le**_ _ **savez, au vu des deux ans**_ _ **qu'il a**_ _ **passé,**_ _ **alternant moment de folie humaine et déni animal**_ _._

 ___ **Où** **étais-tu ?** _Isaac n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser l_ _a q_ _uestion de façon_ _brutale_ _, se souvenant de ces deux années d'enfer._

 ___ _ **Je voyageais, par mont e**_ _ **t par v**_ _ **aux, pendant un an et demi envoyant régulièrement des cartes postales**_ _ **à**_ _ **Derek.**_

 ___ _ **C'est toi VP**_ _ **?**_ _ **Je**_ _ **comprends mieux.**_ _Isaac se souvint de cartes postale_ _envoyées_ _des quatre coins des Etats-Unis, il souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur à Stiles et Derek Hale._ _ **Je les ai**_ _ **jetées**_ _ **et**_ _ **brûlées**_ _ **, je pensais**_ _ **à**_ _ **une mauvaise plaisanterie.**_

 ___ _ **Oui je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai voulu**_ _ **rentrer**_ _ **dans le duplex que nous avions**_ _ **acheté**_ _ **avec ma sœur et mon frè**_ _ **re. Qua**_ _ **nd je suis**_ _ **rentré**_ _ **, j'ai reconnu Stiles, Derek m'avait montré la photo qui trônait dans l'entrée de chez lui. J'ai consulté mes frères et sœurs, leur racontant l'histoire, à leur tour**_ _ **ils m'ont raconté**_ _ **leur rencontre avec lui, j'ai**_ _ **trouvé**_ _ **le hasard fabuleux, mais l'histoire horrible, alors nous avons passé un pacte, ils s'occupaient de lui et moi de mon côté, je partais en France**_ _ **découvrir**_ _ **qui était ce fameux Auguste, qui me paraissait déjà louche quand Derek m'en avait parlé. Je suis d'abord passé voir Derek juste après la naissance de mon neveu Geoffrey, et je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire en lui promettant que je lui donnerai des nouvelles de Stiles sans préciser qu'il avait eu un fils.**_

 ___ _ **Merci.**_ _Peter souffla, il remercia le jeune loup, c'est grâce à lui si Derek avait repris la raison et non grâce à_ _ce_ _pervers psychotique d'Auguste._ _ **Mais**_ _ **qu'est-ce-qui**_ _ **t'as pris deux ans pour trouver des informations sur Auguste**_ _ **?**_

 ___ _ **C'est simple Auguste est un loup obnubilé par les légendes de loups capable de se métamorphoser en loup comple**_ _ **t. Il paraîtrait**_ _ **que le loup du Gévaudan serait le premier**_ _ **loup-garou**_ _ **à avoir pu le**_ _ **faire,**_ _ **ce qui décupla sa force et celle de sa compagne ainsi que celle de**_ _ **sa**_ _ **meute**_ _ **. Ce**_ _ **malade**_ _ **s'est**_ _ **mis en tête d'avoir la même chose, il a cherché pendant six mois quand il entendit une rumeur expliquant qu'aux USA, dans une ville**_ _ **paumée**_ _ **du nom de Beacon Hills, une louve Alpha avait cette capacités mais qu'elle était morte il y quelques années, mais que son fils avait récemment eut cette**_ _ **capacité**_ _ **hors du commun. Alors il est venu ici, il a cherché pendant des mois la meilleure façon de s'approprier Derek et**_ _ **s'est**_ _ **servi des doutes et peurs de Derek pour l'avoir. Quand enfin Stiles est**_ _ **parti**_ _ **, il a eu peur de la folie de Derek, mais il est resté**_ _ **à**_ _ **proximité pour avoir la possibilité de mettre à nouveau la main dessus. Deux ans plus tard, je suis partie des Etats-Unis pour la France, Derek est revenu**_ _ **à**_ _ **peu près**_ _ **à**_ _ **la**_ _ **normale**_ _ **et il a**_ _ **réapparu**_ _ **et vous connaissez la suite.**_

 ___ _ **Mais ! Pour ta famille**_ _. Isaac baissa la tête, honteux de poser la question._

 ___ _ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère et ma sœur, ils sont mieux là où ils sont même si j'aurais préféré**_ _ **profiter**_ _ **d'eux encore un peu. Etant**_ _ **l'aîné**_ _ **, je suis né le premier, j'étais le seul à pouvoir avoir accès aux comptes, aux rentes etc., donc vu que j'étais plus souvent sur les routes et les mers, Antoine et moi avons inverser nos noms, j'ai ouvert un compte sous un faux noms et Antoine a fait faire un versement assez conséquent pour que je puisse faire ma vie, et**_ _ **ai**_ _ **mis avec Jenna une assurance vie**_ _ **au nom de**_ _ **Stiles et fait de Geoffrey l'héritier des Plath, voilà. Et pour finir, je suis rentré il y a une semaine, j'ai appris que mon frère était décédé, et que Stiles et Geoffrey étaient partis pour Beacon Hills, donc j'ai appelé Derek hier soir pour l'avertir de ma venue et de celle de Stiles.**_

 ___ _ **Je comprends mieux pourquoi le cœur de Derek ne s'est pas plus affolé que ça quand il a vu Stiles ce soir.**_ _Peter croisa les bras, intégrant toutes les données qu'il lui avait été transmises et pu faire la connexion avec toutes les histoires_ _parallèles_ _qu'ils avaient tous vécu_ _ces_ _quatre dernières années._

 _Isaac fut troublé par le beau brun_ _qui_ _ne_ _cessait_ _de le_ _dévisager_ _depuis le début du réci_ _t. Il_ _se dit qu'il avait eu raison de le laisser parler avant de décider, mais heureusement que ses amis étaient_ _là_ _sinon il lui sauterait dessus._

 ___ _ **Isaac ?**_

 ___ _ **Oui Lydia ?**_

 ___ _ **Ton appartement et bien à une rue d'ici ?**_

 ___ _ **Oui Lydia ?**_

 ___ _ **Si tu allais sauter sur Victor dans ton appartement !**_

 _Isaac devint rouge et voulut s'expliquer mais ne fit que bégayer des phrases_ _incompréhensibles_ _pour le reste de l'humanité, et plus il_ _bégayait_ _plus Victor souriait plus il devenait rouge écarlate._

 ___ _ **Ecoute trésor, je ne suis pas une**_ _ **louve-garou, ni Stiles**_ _ **, mais je sais aussi décrypter le langage du corps, et il y a une partie normalement calme qui pointe le bout de son nez, si j'ose dire.**_ _Lydia pointa la «_ _dite_ _» partie du doigt sans gêne. Isaac_ _prit_ _un coussin et cacha son érection naissante, Erica et Peter pouffèrent, oui Peter aussi pouffe, Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est_ _pas_ _dédié qu'à Derek, exaspéré par le comportement puéril de Peter et d'Erica et donna un second coussin_ _à_ _Isaac._

 ___ _ **D'après mes souvenirs, c'est assez conséquent, il t'en faut deux.**_

 _Peter éclata de rire et Erica ne put_ _s'empêcher_ _de pleurer et de se tenir le ventre tellement elle ria_ _it. L_ _ydia resta de marbre même si un sourire pointait le bout de nez aux coins de ses lèvres._

 ___ _ **J'aime quand c'est imposant**_ _. Victor_ _finit_ _d'achever Peter et Erica qui se mirent à rouler par terre, Jackson se retint autant qu'il pouvait et Lydia se lâcha, puis se souvint de deux garçons qui ne dormaient pas loin, même si elle savait_ _qu'ils_ _n'entendraient_ _rien._

 ___ _ **Bon avant que Isaac finisse rouge ecarlate et t'emmène au paradis ou septième ciel.**_ _Isaac se mit à gémir de honte sous les_ _assauts de_ _ses amis._ _ **Peux-tu me dire ce que tu comptes faire, pour Derek ? Pour Stiles ? Pour Auguste ?**_

 ___ _ **Après demain je compte aller voir Dere**_ _ **k,**_ _ **lui expliquer la situation, mais en attendant, Stiles ne dois pas savoir que j'existe, je vais devoir me trouver un hôtel pas loin d'ic**_ _ **i. Vous n'en connaissez pas un ? Fit innocemment Victor jetant un œil coquin a Isaac.**_

 ___ _ **Viens chez moi, de toute façon je ne compte pas te laisser aller dans un hôtel de Beacon Hills.**_ _Isaac se leva pour signifier que la soirée était terminée._ _ **Je t'emmène chez moi et je reviens après, j'ai besoin de voir Stiles.**_

 ___ _ **Votre maman louve ?**_

 ___ _ **Comment**_ _….._

 ___ _ **Derek m'a**_ _ **expliqué**_ _ **votre attachement particulier pour l'humain de la meute, pour vous le seul repère physique et psychologique en dehors du surnaturel, l'attention qu'il porte à chacun d'entre vous, en meute ou individuellement. Une personne qui panse vos blessures**_ _ **morales**_ _ **.**_ _Il se tourna vers Isaac_ _ **. Vos peurs de l'abandon.**_ _Il se tourna vers Jackson_ _ **. Votre honte du passé.**_ _Il soutint le regard de Peter._ _ **Il ne vous jamais laissé tomber quel que soit la situation.**_ _Il se tourna vers Lydia._ _ **C'est une mère louve dans toute sa splendeur, il panse, reconstruit, corrige et n'abandonne jamais ses petits.**_

 _Victor se leva et suivit Isaac qui marchait au radar après le monologue de Victor._

 ___ _ **Il est incroyable, je comprends qu'il soit devenu le confident de Derek.**_ _Peter sentit que Jackson se crisper à certains souvenirs, notamment le Kanima._

 _ **_**_ _ **Il était**_ _ **là**_ _ **quand je suis revenu d'Angleterre, il m'a soutenu quand Scott ne voulait pas de moi dans sa meute, il m'a épaulé, il m'a consolé.**_ _Jackson leva les yeux_ _brillants_ _de larmes vers Peter._ _ **S'il repartait je ne le supporterai pas, désolé Peter.**_

 ___ _ **Je compren**_ _ **ds parfaitement. L**_ _ **e vide qu'il a laissé à son départ nous a tous**_ _ **affecté**_ _ **, maintenant qu'il est de**_ _ **retour,**_ _ **on se sent tous com**_ _ **plets et unis.**_

 ___ _ **Mais d'une part c'est logique**_ _. Lydia avait bien_ _réfléchi_ _pendant ces quatre années, et les paroles de Victor et Peter_ _prenaient_ _tout son sens._ _ **Derek t'a mordu Jackson, ainsi que Isaac et Eric**_ _ **a. Pour moi il s'agit d'un lien avec toi Peter, ensuite pour ta part**_ _ **tu as un lien de sang avec Derek, donc vous êtes**_ _ **reliés**_ _ **à Derek et**_ _ **forcément**_ _ **à**_ _ **Stiles vu que c'est son compagnon. En ce qui concerne Scott, c'est plus profond**_ _ **que le**_ _ **lien de meute ou un lien en rapport avec Derek, c'est un lien de famille, un lien fraternel qui les**_ _ **lie**_ _ **, et je sais que malgré l'impassibilité de Kira, elle est aussi**_ _ **touchée**_ _ **que nous tous mais a du mal à exprimer certains sentiments.**_

 _Jackson et Peter étaient sur le cul, le raisonnement de Lydia s'assemblait comme un puzzle._

 ___ _ **Bon allez les enfants, qui veut regarder une série avec moi**_ _…._

 ___ _ **Walking Dead**_ _. Les deux hommes se regardèren_ _t, complices_ _d'avoir crié tous les deux la même série. Ils aimaient la_ _regarder_ _ensemble, seul dans l'appartement de Peter, sous la couette, leur mains_ _enlacées_ _, le regard complice, mais les moments préférés de Peter c'est quand Jackson un tantinet_ _effrayé, malgré son air d'homme fier,_ _se_ _réfugiait_ _dans ses bras._

 ___ _ **Bon ! Va pour Scandal.**_

* * *

Alors ?


	10. Chapter 8

Bonsoir a toutes et tous, alors je viens faire un sondage, aimez vous les fictions que je poste, car je n'ai aucuns retour, je ne sais pas si ça vous plait ou pas, je veux bien poster mais si c'est dans le vent ça ne sert a rien.

Voila on rentre dans le vif de la fiction a partir de ce chapitre.

TW ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire et les méchants lol

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.

Un grand merci a ma beta IantoIsAlive, tu es une championne.

* * *

Chapitre 08 : La vengeance Part 1-2

Stiles s'était levé reposé et calme, son fils était debout a côtés du lit le fixant avec des grands yeux pétillant de malice un sourire coquin aux lèvres, les bras derrière le dos, derrière lui John Stilinski pouffait derrière ses mains et quand Stiles jeta un œil à son père, celui-ci éclata de rire et Geoffrey sortit en courant de la chambre.

Stiles intrigué, se leva et se positionna devant le miroir et sourit a la bêtise de son fils.

_ **Geoffrey Claudia Plath Stilinski, quand je mettrais la main sur vous, vous allez avoir droit à une séance de chatouille intense.**

John tilta sur le prénom Claude, Stiles ne lui avait jamais dit le second prénom de son fils, il comprit que son fils avait fait un hommage à sa mère en lui donnant son prénom, il sourit de voir son fils en adulte épanoui même si il avait compris que Derek ne resterait pas sur la touche longtemps, mais Lydia lui avait expliquer les dires de ce Victor, maintenant il comprenait Derek, non pas qu'il lui donnerai l'absolution a cet abruti, au lieu de grognait et de s'éloigner de « son compagnon » il ne pouvait pas simplement exprimer ses peurs et ses angoisses ?

_ **Qu'est-ce que je raconte, Derek Hale Discuter, c'est comme demander à Stiles de ne pas faire les dialogues pendant Avengers, c'est impossible.**

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne papa.** John devint tout rouge, honteux d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

_ Rien fils ! Bon et si j'emmenais mon petit monstre au parc…

_ **Papa j'ai plus l'âge que tu m'emmènes au parc** …

John regarda son fils s'enfoncer lui-même, Geoffrey entra dans la chambre tout tremblotant de peur, Stiles compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, les seuls fois ou c'est arrivé, c'est quand Stiles avait été attaque par un loup Oméga un peu avant la mort de Victor et la seconde fois ce fut pour la mort de Victor.

_ **PAPA !** Attrape Geoffrey et enfermez-vous dans la chambre n'en sortait pas sous aucuns prétexte.

_ **NON PAPA**. Geoffrey hurlait mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas, il embrassa son fils et son père et sortit après avoir récupérer une sacoche lourde et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Descendant les escaliers, il sortit du sac deux Glock 18 9mm en mode silencieux, charger de balles trempait dans de l'aconit et charger de poudre de sorbier, il avait déjà testé sur un Alpha un peu insistant, ça avait fait des miracles, enfin miracles si on parle de bouillit visqueuse de loup garou.

Il jeta le sac et se positionna devant la porte d'entrée ses deux Glock pointés dessus, il pouvait entendre du bruit venant de l'étage inferieur, un grognement hostiles dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, une porte claqua violemment et le silence se fit.

Stiles n'avait jamais aimé patienter, son fort intérieur lui disait constamment de foncer, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus, il devait réfléchir et rester en vie pour son fils.

_ **Alors montre toi sac à viande**. Souffla Stiles qui savait que le soit disant « sac à viande » pouvait l'entendre chuchotais. **Allez qui que tu sois, je n'ai pas peur, je vais te botter le cul, t'es tout seul** …

 **_ Crois-tu vraiment ça Stiles Stilinski, crois-tu que je sois venu seul pour ma mission de vengeance, tu es un obstacle à mes yeux, un obstacle de paille, je vais souffler, souffler et tu vas t'envoler… Pour l'ENFER.**

Un cri venant de l'étage se fit entendre alors qu'Auguste fit sauter la porte d'entrée à coup de pieds. Stiles se tourna et commença à amorcer un mouvement pour atteindre les chambres mais Auguste lui agrippa les cheveux et e tira en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Stiles ne se laissa as faire, il lui mit un coup de coude dans l'estomac, lui faisant lâcher ses cheveux, faisant volte face, il tira avec son arme, blessant Auguste a l'épaule qui se tordit de douleur à l'impact, le loup fit bleuir ses yeux et chargea, Stiles recula en courant, il s'appuya sur un mur et fit un coup de pied retourner frappant au visage d'auguste. Celui-ci tomba à genoux sur le cotes sous le coup violent, Stiles continua de frappait, il asséna des coups de crosse de Glock dans les pommettes et lui mit un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire qui craqua sous l'impact.

Auguste au sol et sonné ne comprenait pas comment un humain aussi fragile puisse le mettre à genoux.

_ **J'ai été entrainé par deux jumeaux Alpha espèce de tafiolle à poil, alors ce n'est pas une merde dans ton genre qui va** …

Stiles sentit des griffes lui lacérés le dos, la douleur fut violente, il lâcha ses pistolets en hurlant. Le complice d'auguste n'ayant pu accomplir sa mission, il s'était rabattu sur le jeune homme sauvant par la même occasion le loup. Auguste se releva difficilement et mis une droite a Stiles qui s'évanouit, il prit une vingtaine de minutes pour se remettre et attendre de voir si le père du jeune et son fils allaient descendre voir.

_ **Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans la chambre, les porte et fenêtre son protéger par du sorbier.**

_ **C'est rien, je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement**. Auguste se lécha les lèvres en regardant Stiles au sol. Heureusement pour lui la balle n'avait fais que le traversait, il allait devoir se reposer pour évacuer l'aconit mais d'ici quelques heures il irait mieux et pourrait torturer et violer le jeune homme a sa guise, laissant par la même occasion le loup sortir et s'occuper de lui quitte a le blesser ou tuer, il s'en foutait.

Auguste partit devant se tenant l'épaule, suivit par son acolyte portant sur son épaule Stiles tel un paquet et partirent.

A l'étage des chambres, John tenait Geoffrey qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il sortit son téléphone et avant qu'il n'est pu appeler qui que soit, un hurlement sinistre, le hurlement d'une Banshee.

Il sortit document faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans un piège, il descendit avec Geoffrey derrière lui accroche à son pantalon.

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, le spectacle du sang et des objets divers cassés lui fit froid dans le dos, il devait absolument appeler la meute. Il se baissa et prit Geoffrey dans ses bras et sortit au plus vite de l'appartement pour se dirigeait vers celui de Lydia.

_ **Lydia ? Lydia ? Ouvre c'est** …

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant une Lydia les yeux gonflés par les larmes apparaître.

_ **Ils …Ils…**

_ **Oui je sais Lydia, peux-tu garder un œil sur Geoffrey, j'ai quelqu'un à voir, appel la meute qu'il te rejoigne ici, il en voulait aussi à lui.** Lydia acquiesça et prit le petit bonhomme dans ses bras qui recommençait à pleurer.

_ **T'inquiète pas mon bonhomme on va retrouver papa, pour l'instant tu es sage et tu restes avec Lydia, d'accord ?**

_ **Restez avec Tata Lydia ! D'accord !**

John partit en trombe et sortit de l'immeuble, il devait allez voir l'homme responsable de tout ce bordel, il devait l'aider, s'il avait discuté avec Stiles il y a quatre ans tout ça ne serais jamais arrivé….Quoi que …

* * *

Alors une petite rw pour me donner votre avis


	11. Chapter 9

**Apres des mois d'absence sur cette fiction, je vous annonce que je la reprend, YOOOUUUUPIIII ! Mais attention warning se sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et il comptera 12 chapitres, la fin est bientôt fini d'écrit, voila voila.**

 **Mickyyyyyyyyyyyyy je te souhaite et je me souhaite par la même occasion une très bonne fête ainsi qu'a tous les Michael.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Par contre je vous préviens j'ai enlevé un élément de l'histoire qui me perturber, le viol de Stiles me gêné donc je l'ai enlevé.**

 **Bisous kissous.**

* * *

 **LIDLA – Chapitre 09 – La Vengeance**

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il faillit vomir de dégoût, les yeux bandés par du tissu, il ne pouvait que sentir, et l'odeur de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui donnait la nausée.

Une odeur de putréfaction et de chair en décomposition lui agressait les narines, sans attendre il voulut essayer vainement de se lever pour partir, ou au moins dégager le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vision, mais se rendit compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés par des liens solide, il ne sentait plus ses extrémités.

 __ Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Stiles se doutait qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé sans surveillance, mais même si la personne qui devait le garder était là, il camouflait bien sa présence, car aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la pièce.

Oui, une pièce vu la résonance feutrée de sa voix, enfin aucun bruit, tout est relatif, si vous faites abstraction des bruits de gouttelettes d'eau, de cafards rampant sur le sol ou le plafond, et ceux des rats qui n'étaient pas très loin.

Stiles essaya de bouger, mais une douleur dans le dos le lança, il se souvint que des griffes lui avaient pénétré la chair.

Il se souvint qu'il y a quelques années, avant son forcing sentimental auprès de Derek, il aurait demandé à ce qu'on l'achève sur place et immédiatement. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une raison de se battre et de vivre, son fils, sa vie, son amour, c'est pour lui qu'il avait envie de vivre, et c'est grâce à lui, si aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie suicidaire.

Stiles sentit la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil, donc il ne devait pas avoir été inconscient longtemps.

Stiles tendit l'oreille, et perçut un bruit de conversation, puis une porte qu'on ouvre et que l'on claque en la refermant, des pas venant dans sa direction.

La personne ouvrit la porte et, instinctivement, Stiles se recula en faisant attention aux corps autour de lui.

_ _Qu'avons-nous là ?_ demanda une voix masculine mielleuse et emprunte de sexualité, _tu es bien mignon, toi, tu sais Auguste m'as demandé de bien m'occuper de toi !_

 __ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais s'il vous plait laissez-moi partir, on peut peut-être trouver un arrangement…_

 __ Ta gueule._ L'homme se rapprocha vite de Stiles, l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva, puis d'une main lui leva les siennes et l'accrocha à un crochet, suspendant Stiles comme un gibier sortit de l'abattoir.

_ _Je n'aime pas les petites pédales qui font les saintes nitouches, je vais te défoncer ta petite gueule de tarlouze et tu vas crier, et crier, et crier encore jusqu'à devenir aphone_ , l'homme se rapprocha de son oreille, _parce que j'aime quand mes jouets hurlent à la mort et me supplie._

L'homme commença à frapper sans s'arrêter, ne laissant pas le temps de Stiles de respirer, Stiles s'enferma dans sa tête, regrettant de ne plus avoir le Nogitsune en lui, il pleura en silence, crachant du sang sous le coup, il sentit certaines cotes de cassé.

L'homme le prenait pour un punchingball, passant des coups de poing dans les cotes aux visages, puis des coups de pieds dans le ventre et le dos.

Stiles pendu a un harnais au plafond se balancer suivant les coups pris, ses poignets craquaient sous le poids de la douleur.

_ Alors, je t'avais bien dit que j'aimais faire hurler de plaisir mes jouets.

 **LIDLA**

Le Shérif et Derek, accompagnés de Scott et Isaac, avaient mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver une odeur exploitable, l'odeur de Stiles était mélangée à celles de mort et de sang.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du cimetière, l'odeur angoissée de Derek inondait les narines de ses compagnons de recherches.

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent à chercher chacun de leur côté, Isaac et Scott tombèrent sur un loup portant l'odeur de Stiles, mais aussi une odeur très ancrée de sang.

Celui-ci se tourna vers eux avec un sourire malsain, Scott se mit à grogner et Isaac sortit les griffes, prêt à en découdre avec l'homme qui se léchait doigts pleins de sang.

_ _A votre place mes louveteaux, j'appellerais une ambulance, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin._

 __ Plutôt un médecin légiste pour toi, pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de Stiles sur toi ? Que lui as-tu fais ? Où est-il ?_ Isaac devenait de plus en plus nerveux, quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas quoi mais un truc n'allait pas, il se sentait nauséeux et une profonde envie de vomir le prit aux tripes.

 __ Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de votre…._

Un hurlement de colère résonna dans le cimetière, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, tous les autres animaux présents fuirent les lieux, un second hurlement se fit entendre, mais celui-ci était empreint d'une tristesse sans égale, un sentiment de perte, comme si on enlevait une partie de son âme.

Scott prit Isaac par le bras et lui intima l'ordre de partir avec lui. Ils se mirent à courir, laissant le loup au sourire sadique derrière eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, à quelques trentaines de mètres plus loin, le spectacle les horrifia, Derek tenait dans ses bras le corps immobile et en sang de Stiles. Le shérif tentait de joindre Melissa pour qu'elle envoie une ambulance au plus vite, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortit tant l'horreur de la situation lui bloquait la voix. Derek était assis par terre, avachi, tenant Stiles dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux, essayant de le faire parler le temps que l'ambulance arrive.

Isaac tomba à genoux, les yeux rivés sur ses deux parents, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait d'enregistrer les informations, tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé, les rires, les cris, les courses dans le manoir, les câlins, leurs coups tordus, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas le laisser, il n'avait pas le droit, Isaac s'effondra en pleurs.

Scott s'approcha d'Isaac et le prit dans ses bras, il pouvait entendre les faibles battements de cœur de Stiles, les pleurs de Derek l'assaillaient, son sentiment d'impuissance se calquait au sien, sa colère lui brulait les yeux, il se tourna vers John qui était prostré adossé à un arbre.

Au loin, une sirène d'ambulance se fit entendre, Melissa arriva la première avec les urgentistes, elle supplia Derek de lâcher Stiles pour qu'ils puissent le soigner et le sauver.

_ _Vous allez le sauver ?_ Derek leva les yeux vers elle, tenant toujours le corps de Stiles.

 __ Oui mon grand, mais pour ça nous devons l'emmener d'urgence._

_ _Merci !_ Derek lâcha Stiles, il fut pris en charge par trois urgentistes, qui commencèrent les examens dès qu'ils furent dans l'ambulance, laissant derrière eux un sentiment de vide et d'horreur chez chacune des personnes présentes.

* * *

Voila a dans deux semaine bisous


	12. Chapter 10

Rien a dire sauf bonne lecture mes licornes.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Absence Part 01/02

Les jours qui suivirent l'horreur qu'avait subi Stiles. Le monde s'était écroulé pour la meute.  
Geoffrey pleurait à longueur de temps, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père était allongé, endormi dans un lit d'hôpital, perfusé de partout, et surtout pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas quand il l'appelait.  
Lydia et Kira s'occupaient de lui du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, mais l'absence du père se faisait sentir auprès de l'enfant.

Peter, Derek, Scott et Jackson étaient partis depuis bientôt deux jours sans donner de nouvelles, avec pour seule explication la recherche du Lycanthrope responsable de l'état de Stiles, et surtout pour mettre la main sur Auguste et lui faire payer son acte.

Isaac était resté avec les filles et John qui ne quittait pas la chambre du jeune homme sous morphine.

Jordan remplaçait le Shérif au pied-levé, conscient que la situation était plus que critique, il connaissait le jeune homme depuis des années. Il savait qu'il avait vécu des situations dangereuses et hors du commun pour avoir été présent, mais il se posait la question si celle-ci n'était pas la pire. Stiles avait passé plus de quatre heures au bloc opératoire.

Lydia était assise sur une des chaises de la chambre, regardant son meilleur ami, et se demandant si quand il se réveillerait, il serait le même. L'horreur des actes qu'il avait subis le changerait-il à tout jamais ?  
Elle percevait des voix de morts autour de lui, des voix lui murmurant des complaintes et chansons macabres, comme si les défunts se moquaient de lui pour sa naïveté, ou d'elle pour briser son maigre espoir de revoir celui qui donnait le sourire à la meute.

Elle voulait retourner en arrière, l'empêcher de partir cinq ans auparavant, l'empêcher de fuir, elle voulait le kidnapper et l'emmener loin, l'enfermer dans une bulle indestructible. Elle souffla de désespoir et caressa les cheveux de Geoffrey qui s'était enfin endormi d'avoir trop pleurer, deux jours à voir le petit garçon se vider de ses larmes face à son père, car bien sûr impossible de le déloger de la chambre.

Les hurlements du jeune loup avaient déchiré le cœur des loups garous la première fois qu'ils avaient dû l'emmener, un jour après l'hospitalisation de Stiles, depuis impossible de l'en sortir.

Seul Derek avait vu, oui, il avait vu les yeux de l'enfant changer de couleur, une infime coloration mais Derek l'avait aperçu et cela l'avait choqué. Oui, Derek n'est pas facilement choquable, mais la couleur rougeâtre qu'avait pris les yeux de l'enfant avait vraiment pris de court l'homme taciturne.

Et c'est là que Derek avait pris la décision d'en finir avec Auguste et le loup responsable du malheur de son compagnon. Peter et les autres avaient suivi, seul Isaac avait été désigné pour rester sur place avec Stiles au cas où.

Mélissa surveillait tout ce petit monde, mais son cœur était en larmes, voir Stiles dans cet état lui déchirait littéralement son cœur de mère, elle considérait le jeune homme comme son deuxième enfant.

Après la mort de son amie Claudia, Mélissa avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile, le fait que son fils soit son meilleur ami avait grandement aidé, mais en cet instant elle ne savait pas quoi faire. A part surveiller son état et le soulager de sa douleur à sa façon, même si elle aurait préféré que les poilus l'aident dans cette tâche, surtout le grognon, surtout lui vu que c'était de sa faute, toute cette histoire était de sa faute.

Elle avait beau lui mettre tous les torts sur le dos, elle savait que Stiles pensait le contraire, enfin pas entièrement, mais ça c'était leur secret à tous les deux.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, Mélissa observa les personnes présentes, elle savait que l'ambiance morose n'aidait pas le jeune qui devait sentir tout ce qui l'entourait, malgré le fait qu'il avait été mis en coma artificiel.

Lydia, les yeux dans le vide, observait le temps gris à l'extérieur, caressant les cheveux d'un Geoffrey endormi sur ses genoux.

John somnolait sur un fauteuil aux côtés de son fils, sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite, il essayait de repousser le sommeil ne voulant pas rater le réveil de son fils, même si le chirurgien lui avait signalé que ce n'était pas possible vu la dose de morphine, et l'état comateux du jeune homme.

Kira avait dû partir emmener sa fille chez ses parents, sous bonne garde d'Isaac.

Au fond d'une ruelle sombre et sale de Sacramento, Derek et les trois autres loups avaient eu leur vengeance, pas complète, mais une partie de leur rage avait été libérée. Une odeur âcre et poisseuse s'en échappait, une odeur prenante à vous en remonter les tripes, celle qui vous prend et ne veux plus vous quitter quand vous la humez, une odeur particulièrement tenace, cette odeur c'est celle de la mort.

Au bout d'une journée, Derek et Peter avaient traqué sans relâche tous les lycaons qui avaient de près ou de loin été en contact avec le souilleur, usant de techniques que Derek aurait désapprouvé en temps normal, mais ce temps était révolu.  
Il avait donné à Peter l'autorisation de se lâcher, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, torture, démembrement, électrocution, empoisonnement.

Tout y passait, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, même pas Scott et Jackson, malgré leurs réticences au sujet des moyens employés, ils ne pouvaient nier que tout cela avait enfin été payant.

Le second jour, ils avaient enfin trouvé sa trace dans un club peu fréquentable, ils avaient étudié les lieux et la fréquentation de loin, Peter avait même réussi à soudoyer les videurs pour la soirée.

Dans la soirée, un peu avant l'arrivée de l'Alpha à abattre, Derek entra dans le bar, vidé de ses clients pour la soirée, seul le barman était installé à son comptoir. Il devait partir discrètement par l'arrière quand le tortionnaire serait dans la place.

Quand l'Alpha arriva, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était du genre masochiste, il aimait la douleur, il aimait la procurer sans douceur ni préliminaires, mais il aimait la recevoir, violente, brutale.  
Son corps était marqué de brûlures à l'aconit, il aimait aussi sniffer de la MD mélangée à de l'aconit, ce qui lui permettait de ressentir la douleur physique et de garder des traces pendant un certain moment.

Alors, quand il entra et qu'il sentit l'odeur du véritable Alpha qu'il avait croisé dans le cimetière, il savait que ça allait tourner au vinaigre et que sa chance allait tourner.

Scott ferma la marche et ferma la porte d'entrée du club, le barman partit et Jackson ferma l'accès arrière, puis Peter ferma l'accès qui donnait à l'étage.

 __ Je vois que vous avez pensez à tout messieurs. J'ai toujours aimé les parties à plusieurs, surtout quand elles sont un peu musclées_. L'Alpha s'accouda au bar et sursauta quand un homme aux tempes grisonnantes, mais très sexy, sortit de sous le bar avec un shaker à la main. Il ne l'avait pas senti celui-là, il se méfia de l'homme aux yeux bleu glacial, mais continua sur sa lancée, car la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était le silence, l'oppression du vide. _Je vois que vous avez même pensé au barman, d'habitude c'est Carlos, il est sacrément bon dans tout ce qu'il fait…_

_ _Tu parles trop !_ Derek sentait son loup rugir dans sa cage, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir maintenant.

_ _Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme_ _M._ _Hale !_ répondit le lycaon sans se soucier des autres loups qui ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

 __ Puis-je savoir votre véritable nom vu que vous semblez me connaitre ? Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire._

 __ J'ai beaucoup de noms._ L'homme fit semblant de réfléchir et commença à déblatérer sur ses prénoms. _Sexy P, Big Charles et j'en passe, mais mon préféré est le tortionnaire._

A ce surnom tous les loups se mirent à grogner, la désinvolture et le sarcasme dont il faisait preuve énervait grandement les quatre loups au bord de l'implosion.

_ _Moi je m'appelle Christopher, et ce soir je serais votre hôte_. Se présenta M. Argent en posant un verre de bourbon devant l'Alpha, avec un sourire charmeur qui l'aurait fait craquer en temps normal, mais la présence de cet homme le dérangeait. Il y avait une espèce de froideur qui émanait de lui, et puis il n'arrivait pas à humer son odeur.

Par habitude, il prit le verre, l'avala cul sec et le posa bruyamment sur le comptoir, le barman improvisé se mit à sourire encore plus.

Tandis qu'il sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son poids, il essaya de s'accrocher, mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulaient répondre. Il s'écroula au sol, conscient, mais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Il pouvait sentir la douleur, vu que la chute lui avait occasionné une blessure à la tête, quand en tombant il avait heurté le comptoir en marbre.

Chris passa la tête par-dessus le bar, et déclara joyeusement que les festivités étaient ouvertes.

_ _C'est vraiment efficace cette décoction ! C'est quoi les plantes que tu mets dedans ?_ demanda Peter l'air songeur.

_ _N'y pense même pas Peter !_ Chris sauta par-dessus le comptoir souplement. _C'est un secret de famille et vu qu'il ne reste plus que moi, il sera enterré avec moi._

 __ Tu vas encore me bassiner l'histoire avec Kate ! Je vais devoir m'excuser combien de fois pour l'avoir transformé involontairement en panthère garou ?_ Peter souffla, amusé de cette discussion, à chaque fois que Chris venait dans les parages, ils remettaient cette histoire sur le tapis.

_ _Jusqu'à ma mort je crois._

 __ Un peu d'aide ?_ Peter sortit ses griffes.

_ _Oui, mais pour lui_. Chris pointa du doigt l'Alpha à terre.

_ _On dirait un couple !_ s'écria Scott, qui sentit de suite la colère sourde, pas si sourde, de Jackson et vit Peter se rapprocher de son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ _Mon lapin, je n'aime que toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Peter ?_

_ _Oui mon lapin !_

 __ Appelle moi encore une fois mon lapin et j'utilise mes griffes sur ton joli postérieur._

 __ D'accord mon lapin._ Peter se mit à sourire devant la fausse moue boudeuse de son homme.

_ _On ne vous dérange pas trop ?_ demanda Chris, qui aidé de Derek et Scott, avait assis l'homme paralysé sur une chaise et l'avait attaché avec des cordes de sorbier.

Chris repassa derrière le bar et revint avec une grosse valise à roulette, qui à vue d'œil avait l'air assez lourde, mais il la souleva facilement et la posa sans douceur sur une table, dans un vacarme d'enfer.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il tourna le dos à l'Alpha et ouvrit la valise. Il en sortit des couteaux de différentes formes et tailles, pareil pour les clous, puis deux bocaux transparents contenant un liquide foncé et adipeux. Chris prit en main deux gros marteaux qu'il posa lourdement avec le reste en faisant attention de ne pas casser ses bocaux

Puis pour finir, il sortit un tablier de boucher, un masque blanc pour protéger son visage des taches de sang qui pourrait malencontreusement éclabousser, et enfila ses gants noirs qui prenaient tout le bras.

Quand il se retourna face à l'Alpha, ce dernier paru terrifié par la vision que lui offrait l'homme.

_ _Sachez que je m'appelle Christopher, Christopher Argent_.

A son nom le lycaon essaya de bouger ses muscles, il voulait sortir d'ici, il connaissait la réputation de cette famille, même si plusieurs membres étaient morts. Il savait que sa fin était proche, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de pactiser avec le diable nommé Auguste.

_ _Et si on commençait ?!_ Chris s'approcha de l'Alpha avec le marteau enduit d'aconit, et commença à frapper sur chaque phalange, laissant échapper des hurlements de souffrance étouffés du loup attaché.

_ _Je précise_ _M._ _Max L'Exterminateur, je suis rarement aussi brutal, généralement j'abrège les souffrances mais exceptionnellement je vais vous faire souffrir._


	13. Chapter 11

Rien a dire sauf bonne lecture mes licornes.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 final – Absence Part 2/2**

Mon dieu que cela lui faisait mal d'ouvrir les yeux, mais encore plus de bouger, tout son corps ressentait une immense douleur, il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque tentative de réveil et pourtant quelque chose le poussait à le faire, disons plutôt la voix d'un petit garçon à l'intérieur de sa tête le poussait à se réveiller, à se lever et vivre.

Par chance, la pénombre de l'endroit où il se trouvait, empêchait ses yeux de souffrir plus que de raison. Pas un seul bruit pour agresser ses oreilles mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Soudain son cœur s'accéléra suivit d'un bruit strident.

Le souvenir de son kidnapping par Auguste, les tortures et les agressions physiques par son acolyte lui revinrent en mémoire.

Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, sa tête lui fit un mal de chien, il tenta un geste mais n'y arriva pas, il tenta de respirer mais il sentit un tube enfoncé dans sa gorge.

Puis des voix, au loin, des voix lui demandèrent de se calmer, de ne pas bouger, qu'il était en sécurité mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait peur, très peur, il voulait hurler mais rien.

Puis une voix passa au travers des autres, une voix apeurée mais calme et apaisante, une voix douce et chaleureuse empreinte de mélancolie et d'amour, il se calma un instant et c'est là qu'il sentit qu'on lui enlevait le tuyau de sa gorge.

_ _Eu_ … essaya d'articuler Stiles dont la voix était étouffée et la gorge sèche, une main lui leva la tête et lui fit boire quelques gorgées d'eau, puis doucement lui reposa la tête sur le lit.

_ _Ne parle pas Stiles_ , implora une voix, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer à qui elle appartenait, _tu es en sécurité, tu es à l'hôpital, personne ne te fera plus_ _aucun_ _mal, je te le promets, rendors-toi, demain est un jour nouvea_ _u_. Derek ! Voilà c'était la voix de Derek.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi longtemps, mais cela le rassurait et le calmait, pourtant quelqu'un lui manquait.

_ _Ton fils va bien aussi, il a été triste jusqu'à ce matin, comme s'il savait que tu allais te réveiller, dors maintenant !_ Stiles sentit une main caresser son front et il se détendit instamment, tous ses muscles s'apaisèrent de contentement, il s'endormit presque de suite, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Derek aspira une partie de la douleur de Stiles discrètement pendant que Mélissa et une autre infirmière sortaient de la chambre.

 __ Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, même si tu me rejetais, je veillerais sur vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Stiles Stilinski,_ Derek se pencha et embrassa le front du jeune, à ce moment-là, Derek entendit cette petite phrase qui lui fit battre le cœur.

_ _Je t'aime Derek_ , souffla doucement Stiles dans son sommeil.

 __ Je t'aime aussi Stiles._

Quand pour la seconde fois il se réveilla, le jour était levé, il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais il le fit car quelque chose était installé sur son flanc, quelque chose d'humain, de lourd mais tellement chaud, une source de chaleur bienfaisante.

La première chose qu'il vit ce fut une masse de cheveux noir, puis il pencha la tête pour s'apercevoir que c'était Derek qui était allongé quasiment sur lui, sa tête posée sur son torse, un bras de travers passé sur son corps pour faire disparaitre une main sur sa hanche, une de ses jambes dépassait du lit tandis que l'autre remonté sur les siennes.

Stiles passa sa main dans cette tignasse qui lui avait tant manqué et se mit à sourire. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller, c'était un loup, il aurait dû sentir que Stiles était éveillé, non ?

Entendant un petit rire moqueur, Stiles leva les yeux vers un fauteuil installé dans un coin de la pièce près des fenêtres et s'aperçut que Lydia l'observait depuis le début.

_ _Ca_ _me rappelle l'évènement juste avant que tu le_ _forces à voir et_ _accepter ses sentiments, 7 ans après on en est au même point, peut-être que les choses seront différentes maintenant, en tout cas il a fait un boulot génial depuis ton sommeil "Aurore" …_

_ _Combien …_ la voix de Stiles dérailla un instant mais il se reprit bien vite, _combien de temps que je suis …_

 __ 14_ _jours ou si tu veux, deux semaines,_ _et avant que tu demandes Geoffrey va très bien et c'est grâce_ _à_ _Derek ici présent qui s'est occupé de lui pendant toute la semaine, ce petit bonhomme ne voulait personne d'autre que Derek cette_ _semaine. Il_ _a_ _dû_ _apercevoir quelque chose en lui que même nous n'avons pas vu, en tout cas il était_ _heureux._ Lydia se leva et fixa la fenêtre, une ride soucieuse se creusa sur son front, _celui qui t'a fait ça est mort, les_ _garçons_ _et_ _M._ _Argent s'en s'ont occupé même si leur méthode n'était pas très orthodoxe, la fin justifie les moyens, par contre on_ _n'arrive_ _pas à trouver Auguste …_

 __ Vous ne le trouverez pas !_ La voix sans appel de Stiles fit sursauter Lydia qui se tourna vers lui intrigué de l'affirmation dans sa voix, il est soit déjà mort, soit agonisant quelque part comme le déchet qu'il est !

_ _Que veux-tu dire Stiles ?_

 __ Les balles de mon colt sont des balles de sorbier éclatante_ _enduites_ _d'un mélange de diverses versions d'aconit,_ _elles détruisent_ _le système immunitaire des loups garous,_ _bousillent_ _leur système sanguin, les rendent_ _aveugles_ _,_ _paralysés_ _, leurs os se brisent aux moindres mouvements, puis pour finir_ _obstruent_ _leurs voies respiratoires_ _pour les étouffer lentement et tout cela prend 10 jours pour des betas_ _à_ _13-15 jours pour les Alphas._

Lydia était sidérée par les paroles de Stiles, son petit génie hyperactif amoureux d'elle de la maternelle à la première année de lycée était devenu, un génie du mal, calme, serein et père de famille amoureux d'un loup garou dont il pouvait ôter la vie aussi cruellement.

_ J _'ai_ _pas mal de_ _bestiaires_ _et d'herbiers assez_ _intéressants_ _si tu veux …_ Derek bougea légèrement et s'agrippa un peu plus à Stiles marmonnant des phrases intelligibles pour les êtres humains.

_ _Que vas-tu faire pour lui ?_ Demanda la Banshee. Elle ne pensait pas que Stiles repartirait mais le jeune homme avait vécu un retour à Beacon Hills assez violent, de plus il avait un fils qu'il voulait protéger par-dessus tout. Qu'allait-il faire ?

 ___ _Je ne_ _sais pas encore,_ _je n'ai_ _pas pris ma décision_ , Stiles jeta un œil par la fenêtre et observa le temps magnifique, malgré la fraîcheur de l'automne et les feuilles des arbres qui tombaient. Il aimait ce temps, la fin de la chaleur estivale et bientôt les neiges hivernales allaient recouvrir les rues, il aimait ça quand il était plus jeune, faire des batailles de boules de neige avec Scott, faire des anges à même le sol, les chocolats chauds de sa mère, les gâteaux de pains d'épices de son père, Stiles souffla, il voulait que son fils ait la même chose _, je dois encore réfléchir._

Lydia l'observa caresser inconsciemment la tête de Derek, ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était le sourire de Derek, l'air apaisé.

_ _Je te laisse Stiles, je vais_ _aller_ _appeler tout le monde mais surtout ton père, puis je dois_ _aller_ _chercher Geoffrey chez ma mère, figure toi qu'il a décidé que ma mère et_ _Mélissa_ _seraient_ _ses grands-mères._

Lydia sortit de la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Stiles, non sans un baiser sur le front.

Quelques minutes après le départ de la blonde vénitienne, Stiles se rendormit prenant bien soin de garder Derek dans ses bras.

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois jour pour jour que Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital, de même que cela faisait un mois que Derek n'avait pas revu Stiles.

Pourtant la douleur de son absence, il en avait l'habitude, quatre ans qu'il avait souffert de son départ.

Oui c'était de sa faute, ça il le savait et il le payait tous les jours, mais son cœur était bien lourd de peine et vide de sens. Il repassait en boucle depuis 92 jours, les paroles de Stiles à la sortie de l'hôpital, ces mots choisis et pensés, ces mots qui le torturaient chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour qui passait, ces mots qui pour Derek le brûlaient de l'intérieur.

 _"_ _J'ai_ _besoin de temps", "_ _Tout_ _va trop vite"_ _,_ _"_ _Je_ _dois m'occuper de mon fils en priorité"_

Mais la pire des phrases qui tournait en répétition était celle qu'il lui avait dites alors qu'il entrait dans la voiture du Shérif, avec ce petit regard qui vous brise le cœur _" Je t'aime Derek, je t'aimerai toujours_ _quoi qu'il_ _arrive mais tu as brisé mon cœur et ma confiance, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais te pardonner"._

Derek tourna et retourna dans son lit, froid, vide, sans âme depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'était reclus dans son manoir, leur manoir. Il ne ruminait pas, il déprimait, son loup aussi était triste.

Erica passait de temps en temps pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais le loup ne répondait jamais, sa voix était partie avec le "je t'aime" qu'il lui avait lancé avant de voir la voiture de John disparaître de son regard.

Peter passait aussi, il restait dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en lui parlant de chose et d'autre notamment de Jackson, de leur relation qui évoluait, de leur futur emménagement, de leur projet de vacances en France, peut-être d'adoption mais il ne savait pas encore s'ils allaient le faire.

Isaac ne venait plus beaucoup, il lui en voulait de rester là, à ne rien faire, il l'avait poussé à aller voir Stiles, à le reconquérir, à se mettre à genoux pour qu'il lui pardonne, mais le loup restait là, allongé, à attendre, je ne sais quel signe, ou tout simplement se laisser partir. Isaac lui avait dit qu'il devait se battre et vivre, pour lui-même, pour la meute, pour Stiles tout simplement. Au bout de deux semaines après lui avoir annoncé qu'il était en couple avec Victor et que les retrouvailles avec Stiles avaient été comiques, Isaac n'était plus revenu.

Lydia venait régulièrement, sans un mot, elle passait quelques heures à lui caressait la tête, des fois elle lui murmurait quelques mots, il n'avait jamais eu de relation particulière avec elle, mais la jeune femme l'aimait bien malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui arrivait de pleurer en silence alors qu'elle le rassurait sur les sentiments de Stiles à son égard.

Jackson n'était venu qu'une seule fois, hurlant, gesticulant, maugréant des menaces s'il ne se bougeait pas le cul pour se lever et aller parler avec Stiles, ça lui avait pris une heure avant que le blond ne lâche l'affaire en le traitant d'abruti dégénéré et il partit en claquant toutes les portes qu'il avait croisé sa route.

Boyd aussi est venu, Derek ne l'a pas entendu, mais il l'a senti.

John est également venu le voir, mais pas un mot n'est sorti, c'est la seule fois où Derek s'est assis dans son lit. Ils se sont regardé, les yeux dans les yeux pendant une demi-heure, puis John à souffler de dépit et s'en est allé en lui expliquant que son fils aussi déprimait de son côté mais qu'il continuera de vivre malgré tout.

Derek pleure.

Il a mal, son cœur se serre de solitude, son estomac se crispe ça fait une semaine qu'il ne mange plus, il n'a plus le goût de rien _" Je t'aime Derek, je t'aimerai toujours_ _quoi qu'il_ _arrive mais tu as brisé mon cœur et ma confiance, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais te pardonner_ ", toujours cette phrase qui le hante sans cesse.

A moitié endormi, il sent un poids léger monter sur son lit, il grogne, enfin très légèrement car il n'a plus de force, ni l'envie d'effrayer quelqu'un.

Le poids se colle à lui, tout d'un coup c'est comme si toute sa tristesse et sa mélancolie disparaissaient, il se sent léger, serein. Il se force à se tourner et tombe sur deux perles ambrées qui le fixe avec tristesse.

_ _Louloup malade ?_ demanda le petit garçon qui scrutait chaqu'un de ses mouvements, _moi j'aime pas quand louloup malade, papa il fait des bisous magiques et de la potion qui font partir tous les bobos et quand je vais pas bien, il me prend dans ses bras et me fais de gros câlins …_

_ _Geoffrey … ?_ La voix de Derek était encore enrouée, Derek ne comprenait pas, que faisait le fils de … Stiles ?

_ _Ben oui c'est moi et papa il est en bas, il fait de la potion magique_ , le petit garçon s'approcha et murmura à son oreille, _faut rien dire mais la potion de papa, en_ _fait_ _c'est de la soupe, mais chut !_ Le petit garçon mit son doigt devant sa bouche lui intimant de rien dire.

Derek se mit à sourire légèrement se qui fit apparemment plaisir au garçon qui lui fit un bisou sur le front.

_ _Faut_ _aller_ _à la douche_ ! Derek émit un petit rire en regardant le visage de Geoffrey qui se pinça le nez en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait puer … Geoffrey …. Stiles …

Derek se redressa doucement, … Geoffrey … Stiles … l'information percuta enfin son cerveau, Stiles était là, enfin en bas, dans sa … dans leur cuisine. Le petit garçon se mit à sourire et sortit de la chambre en trottinant. Derek s'observa dans le miroir et regarda avec dégoût l'épave qu'il était devenu, sans plus attendre il entra dans la salle de bain.

Quand il sortit de la douche, rasé de près, lavé et parfumé, une serviette sur la taille, Derek s'aperçut que son lit avait été fait avec de nouveaux draps, la fenêtre avait été ouverte, un coup de balai avait été passé et une soupe accompagnée de pains aux céréales et deux gros morceaux de rumsteck étaient posés sur son bureau avec un petit mot.

Tout d'un coup il eut peur, peur que Stiles soit reparti, sans prendre le temps de lire le mot, Derek descendit en vitesse à l'étage inferieur, suivant l'odeur de pêche caramélisée, Derek se retrouva dans l'arrière cours.

Il était là, assis sur une chaise de jardin, riant des bêtises que son fils faisait pour l'amuser. Et ce fut comme une grande bouffée d'air frais qui s'infiltra dans les poumons de Derek.

_ _Derek met au moins des vêtements, tu vas attraper froid et en plus tu as des invités_ , Stiles s'était tourné et lui souriait amoureusement.

Et c'est là que Derek les vit, tous ses amis étaient là, tous étaient venus aujourd'hui, aucun signe de pitié, aucun signe négatif, même venant de Stiles.

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Victor, John, Mélissa, Scott, Kira et leur fille, Peter, Jackson, Lydia, Parrish, tous, ils étaient tous là.

Stiles s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek qui frissonna.

 __ J'ai mis du temps, mais je n'ai pas réussi à pardonner, par contre je veux oublier et recommencer à vivre, je t'aime Derek, alors_ _s'il-te-plaît_ _effaçons cela et reprenons à zéro notre histoire._

_ _Je t'aime aussi Stiles Stili…_

_ _Moi aussi je veux un câlin_ , rouspéta Geoffrey les bras croisés à côté d'eux.

Stiles souleva son fils qui en profita pour faire un bisou sonore à Derek.

_ _Cette_ _fois-ci_ _nous allons vivre heureux et en famille …_

_ _Je_ _peux_ _avoir une sœur ?_ coupa Geoffrey alors que Derek parlait.

_ _On verra ça en temps voulu mon grand mais pourquoi pas !_ sourit Stiles alors qu'il regardait Derek avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, _par contre Derek tu devrais vraiment mettre un vêtement._

_ _Oups !_


	14. Chapter 13

**13 Chapitres ... 27417 Mots ... 72 Rws ... 57 Favoris ... 82 Followers ... 1 an d'attente ...  
Je ne sais quoi trop dire, merci.**

 **Merci a ma beta IantoIsAlive pour sa correction.**

 **Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivit dans ce périple.**

 **Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits messages mignon, chou, chiant, menaces et autres ...**

 **Merci tout simplement a vous tous, Juju, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Outlander83, Micky54, Isa, Wm2 et tous les autres que je n'ai pas citer car vous etes nombreux, nombreuses.**

 **Je vous dit a Dimanche pour une nouvelle aventure qui se nomme "Le Pickpocket de mon cœur" une fiction qui sera publier tous les dimanches.  
Je vous préviens c'est une Thackson Scerek Young!Steter.**

 **MERCI A VOUS TOUS ET TOUTES A BIENTÔT, JE VOUS AIME MES LICORNES GAROUS.**

 **Derniere precision mais qui a son importance, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Epilogue d'une vie**

Au fil du temps les choses ont évolué dans la meute, des départs vers d'autres horizons, seuls Stiles, Derek, Lydia et Jordan étaient restés à Beacon Hills.

Isaac avait vendu son agence immobilière après quelques années et était parti avec Victor faire le tour du monde, de temps en temps le couple recevait des cartes postales de tous les pays ou villes que traversait le couple. Ils choisirent de ne pas avoir d'enfants, ils étaient heureux de choyer leurs neveux et nièces sous une tonne de cadeaux quand ils rentraient à la maison.

Peter suivit Jackson à Washington où il ouvrit son cabinet d'architectes quant à lui, il ouvrit une galerie d'arts qui eut un très grand succès grâce à son flair de loup qui trouva de très bons artistes. Ils se marièrent et n'eurent aucun enfant trop pris par leur travail mais s'en accommodèrent grâce aux enfants de leurs amis.

Kira mit au monde un deuxième enfant et quitta Beacon Hills avec son mari pour l'opportunité de devenir garde forestier d'une des plus grandes et plus belles forêts des Etats-Unis.

Lydia mit au monde une adorable et espiègle petite fille qu'elle prénomma Alli en hommage à son amie décédée, Jordan n'eut pas son mot à dire mais approuva, elle finit par passer son concours pour devenir directrice du lycée et l'obtint, la légende de Beacon Hills High School dit qu'elle devint la plus tortionnaire des directrices mais la plus juste. Jordan prit la place du shérif quand John prit sa retraite.

Nulle ne sut de ce qu'il advenu d'Auguste, on sait seulement que des jeunes auraient retrouvé un corps au fin fond de la forêt de Beacon Hills dans une cabane en bois. Aucuns des jeunes ne parlèrent de ça, ce qui restait du corps démembré.

 **LIDLA**

Du haut de ses six ans, Geoffrey regardait avec émerveillement les deux petits êtres que Papa Derek venait de ramener à la maison, la joie se lisait sur son visage.

Doucement il approcha son doigt du garçon qui le prit entre ses frêles doigts et gigota, la fille à côté de lui dans le grand berceau que papa Derek avait construit pour eux se mit à geindre. Geoffrey lui offrit sa deuxième main.

_ _Pas de jaloux_ , sourit tendrement l'enfant qui se tourna vers ses deux papas tendrement enlacés dans l'embrasure de la porte qui les observaient avec amour, _comment ils s'appellent ?_

Stiles s'approcha de son fils, Derek toujours à ses côtés.

_ _Lui c'est Thibault et elle_ _c'est_ _Anaëlle._

Geoffrey se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur et fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant, les deux enfants ne bougèrent plus comme hypnotisés par la lueur.

_ _Je_ _promets de toujours vous protéger, personne ne vous fera du mal._

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui sourit tendrement, ce dernier se pencha et embrassa son mari depuis un an déjà.

_ _Moi aussi je promets de toujours vous protéger_ , souffla Derek.

 **LIDLA**

18 ans, son bébé avait 18 ans et il avait quitté la maison pour partir à la faculté de médecine, Stiles était heureux mais tellement triste.

Assis dans sa chaise de jardin, il regardait avec nostalgie l'arrière cours qui avait bien changé en 14 ans, les enfants ne jouaient plus dans la balancelle qu'avait construit Derek, il revoyait Geoffrey pousser à tour de rôle Anaëlle et Thibault, qui riaient aux éclats.

Il se souvenait aussi des premières transformations des jumeaux devant un Derek fier et un Geoffrey rayonnant.

Son fils avait grandi trop vite pour lui, beaucoup trop vite, il était déjà en chemin pour sa faculté, Stiles avait le cœur lourd.

Du haut de ses 40 ans, Stiles s'était montré courageux quand son fils était monté dans sa nouvelle voiture offerte par papa Derek, ce qui lui avait valu quelques disputes quand même, mais quand son enfant avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière derrière une rangé d'arbres, Stiles s'était effondré.

_ _Encore un café mon amour_ , demanda Derek en caressant son épaule.

_ _Non merci chéri_ , Stiles regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, _où_ _sont les jumeaux ?_

 __ Je les ai_ _envoyé_ _prendre leur douche, j'ai préparé le_ _repas, on_ _a plus qu'à se mettre à table._

 ___ _Je_ _t'aime Derek Hale_

Ce dernier se pencha et embrassa son compagnon, derrière eux les jumeaux sortis de la douche firent des grimaces genre dégoutés par trop de gestes d'affection.

_ _Attendez que je vous attrape sales monstres_ , cria Stiles en rigolant, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu, Stiles se leva et partit à toute vitesse derrière ses enfants sous l'œil rassuré de son mari.

 **LIDLA**

_ _Mon dieu mes bébés ils sont_ _magnifiques_ , s'écria Stiles en voyant descendre Thibault dans un costumes trois pièces gris anthracite, et Anaëlle dans une robe longue à bustier bleu pâle.

Thibault était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, ressemblant trait pour trait à son père Derek au même âge, tandis qu'Anaëlle ressemblait plus à Laura.

_ _Papa !_ râla Thibault, _ne me fais pas honte devant Alli_ _s'il-te-plaît_ _…_

_ _Pauvre chou_ , s'écria Anaëlle, _je te signale qu'Alli connait très bien papa, ce n'est pas comme elle le découvrait du jour au lendemain, ou qu'on l'avait caché aux yeux du monde parce qu'on avait honte_ …

_ _Eh les terreurs je suis là, alors mollo avec le sarcasme_ , bouda Stiles.

Anaëlle descendit les escaliers avec grâce et se pencha sur son papou pour lui faire un bisou. Quand elle s'approcha de Derek, elle affronta son regard contrarié.

 __ Je n'aime pas ce garçon_ , annonça Derek d'une voix grave.

_ _Papa tu n'aimeras aucuns des garçons que_ _j'emmènerais_ _à la maison alors_ _fais-toi_ _une raison …_

 __ Des Garçons ?_ Grogna Derek

_ _Papa tu vois ce que je veux dire, fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas_. La sonnerie retentit et Derek se jeta quasiment sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra d'un coup, faisant sursauter Killian, le petit-ami de sa fille depuis 3 ans déjà.

_ _Bon … B … Bonjour_ _M._ _Ha… Hale_ , articula difficilement le jeune homme, _je …_

_ _Laisse tomber Kili_ , rit Anaëlle en l'embrassant faisant grogner son père, _il grogne mais ne mord pas._

_ _Ne me tente pas Anaëlle_ , la jeune femme se mit à rire devant le regard rougeoyant de son père qui fusillait Killian, jeune loup d'une famille lycanthrope de la ville, ce dernier couina légèrement.

_ _Ca_ _suffit Der' laisse Killian tranquille, c'est un bon garçon_ , Stiles salua le jeune loup terrorisé et incita sa fille d'un coup de tête sur le côté à partir, _bonne soirée les enfants amusez-vous bien, Thibault ? Tu vas chercher Alli ?_

 __ Ouais …_

 __ Oui !_

 __ Quoi_ _oui ?_

 __ On ne dit oui pas ouais ! Mais qui vous a élevé nom de dieu …_

_ _Un loup_ _lol_. Thibault suivit sa sœur qui riait de sa blague s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine que les parents avaient commandé pour cette soirée spéciale.

_ _Nos enfants grandissent trop vite mon amour._

 __ C'est vrai, mais ils ont une belle vie devant eux, d'ailleurs t'as eu ton fils au téléphone ?_

_ _Oui ! Monsieur s'est trouvé quelqu'un, il nous l'emmène pour les vacances, un jeune homme qui s'appelle Alexander, mon fils va nous ramener toute sa fac s'il continue, il y a d'abord eu Marion, Sophia, Estéban puis Roy et maintenant Alexander, il va m'épuiser ce gamin._

Derek ferma la porte, prit la main de son tendre aimé, jouant avec son alliance en or blanc et l'emmena dans la chambre un sourire coquin sur le visage.

_ _Attend mon cœur, j'arrive !_

Stiles descendit en trombe dans les escaliers, faisant bien sur gaffe à ne pas se vautrer, parce que si il y a bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien ça.

Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message, puis reposa son téléphone et remonta pour faire l'amour avec son mari.

 **LIDLA**

Il était allongé dans la chaise de son défunt mari, observant les feuilles tomber lentement des arbres, les couleurs de l'automne étaient les préférées de Stiles, mais pour lui plus rien n'avait de couleur ni même de saveur à vrai dire. Deux ans, deux très longues années que Stiles était mort d'une pneumonie foudroyante, en quelques semaines son mari s'était éteint une chaude soirée d'été dans ce maudit endroit que les humains appelaient hôpital.

Derek avait vécu heureux toutes ses années avec lui, leurs amis et leur famille. Derek n'avait jamais cru après l'incendie pourvoir construire une famille, être heureux mais Stiles était entré dans sa vie telle une tornade et avait fait de lui un autre homme, un homme heureux, comblé, plus patient, plus souriant.

Aujourd'hui à 73 ans, Derek se remémore chaque instant passé avec son compagnon, son âme sœur, son tout.

Sur la tablette à ses côtés trône une photo, leur photo, celle de leur tout premier rendez-vous, il sourit en se souvenant de Stiles à 18 ans l'emmenant dans un de ses Fast Food pour manger des frites baignant dans une sauce au fromage, mais surtout la tête que faisait Stiles quand il s'est mis à rire devant cette bouille pleine de fromage sur le visage.

Il réinstalla le plaid de Stiles sur ses épaules, malheureusement l'odeur de son compagnon avait disparu depuis longtemps mais rien que de l'avoir sur lui, il se sentait plus proche de lui.

Une larme coula de ses yeux, il sera le mug à café préféré de Stiles alors qu'il but une gorgée de son breuvage.

Il se sentait seul, vraiment seul, malgré que ses enfants et petits-enfants étaient venus pour un week-end.

Thibault avec sa femme Alli et leur deux enfants, Arnaud et Kelly, Anaëlle et son mari Killian et leur garçon Solan et bien sûr Geoffrey et son compagnon Stephen.

Geoffrey sortit de la maison et laissa ses larmes couler, il s'approcha de son père, lui ferma les yeux puis réinstalla le plaid de son père Stiles.

Il s'agenouilla et lui embrassa le front.

_ _Va rejoindre papa, il doit s'ennuyer sans toi, dis-lui que nous l'aimons, bon voyage._

FIN


End file.
